Still In Love With You
by LillyEvansLovesLevi
Summary: SEQUEL TO EREN'S NEW SCHOOL: After the "incident" at the academy, Levi had to leave. This left Eren with nothing but despair. Three years later he joins the best group in the scout legion. Guess who's the captain of the team? Can Eren learn to forgive him? Will they find love again? Warning: smut will happen
1. Reunited

**HELLO LOVELIES! I'm SO SORRY this is sooo late! I have absolutely no excuse for it except laziness! I'm gonna work on my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic now so yeah! Btw... Look at what I wrote right after this...**

 **So... as I was writing this, my writing teacher started talking and all I hear is her say "Why do you think guys have man boobs when they get older?" talking about our food supplies and how certain food I guess cause that? I honestly don't know... she needs help..**

Three years have passed by since that incident. Three years isn't enough time to heal the wounds in his heart from his first love, but Eren as learned how to bear with it. He was 18, an adult now. He finally graduated from the academy and even joined the scout legion. He definitely had to work to get up there, doing minor runs and killing 23 titans. Before he knew it, Dot Pixis had assigned him to the best group in the scout legion. Even though Pixis was the principal, he was also in charge of the scout legion.

Pixis had grown fond of the brunette, and even let him take a sick day the day after the incident with Levi. Eren cried the whole day away and Armin and Mikasa were right there with him. It was hard letting Levi go. He was his first love, and his last. Eren tried dating afterwards but all the relationships ended in failure. He ended up burying his feelings and dating women. He couldn't be with another man, it didn't feel right. Then again, neither did dating any of the women. But he still continued to date. He knew it wasn't like him to womanize, but it's not like he was serious about dating anyway. He didn't even sleep with any of them.

Well anyway, since he buried his feelings and hid them from even himself, he finally convinced himself that he was over Levi. Now that he was free from the depression, he put his all into being the best soldier he could be. He started going on runs outside the walls, and watched many people die. Now that he was assigned to the most skilled group in the survey corps, he had to try his best to not let everyone show him up. He was going on his first run with the main group the following day, and was planning to meet with everyone the night before. He met up with them at a tavern in town.

As soon as he walked in, he saw the stares he got, wearing his uniform and his green cape the draped over his shoulders. His hood was up and he noticed a few other people that were dressed the same as him in a corner of the big room. He slowly made his way over to them, trying not to pay attention to the whispers he got. It wasn't the first time he got treated this way, normal people just didn't understand the life of a soldier, especially ones that go outside the walls. Eren has seen things that normal people wouldn't be able to handle. He's watched the deaths of friends so many times he's become numb when it comes to death. He finally stopped right in front of four hooded people, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Eren Yaeger, I'm going to be your new-"

"Erennnnn!" one of them said very playfully as they threw their arms around me. I could tell from their long hair that it was a female, and looked a bit falmiliar. "We've been waiting for youuu!"

"It's good to meet you, Eren," another woman says. She had blonde hair that only went down to her chin, and brown eyes. She awkwardly laughed as she tried to pull the other woman off him. "Sorry, Hanji always gets excited over newcomers."

"Ohhh I wonder how he'll die! Maybe he'll be ripped in two, or squashed under a titan's foot! Oh Petra, I can't wait to see it!" the woman called Hanji said as she squeezes the other woman's arm. She gets pried off the brunette.

"Wh-what?!" Eren was sort of freaking out inside at the woman's crazy words. Another man with blonde hair that was parted in the front laughs at us.

"Wow Hanji, you sure are a piece of work," the still unnamed woman glared at him.

"Shut up, Eld! She just needs to calm down and then she'll be back to normal."

"Well then, why don't I shut her up myself?" the man called Eld said standing up and grabbing Hanji by the waist. Hanji scowled and punched him hard in the face, knocking him on his feet.

"Geez Eld, you sure are desperate to get in my pants, aren't you?" she said brushing her hands together as if to get dust off them. Eren noticed the only person being quiet out of the group. He couldn't see their face from under their hood, and the person was looking down at the table. Eren took the empty seat next to him, and tried to talk to them.

"Crazy bunch, aren't they?" he looks over at the group who were fighting against each other by the table. It was pretty obvious that Hanji and Petra were winning and Eld was on the ground getting kicked and yelled at. Eren looked back over towards the hooded person next to him. "Are they always this way?" he asked. The person finally spoke up.

"Pretty much," the brunette could tell it was a deep, masculine voice. It sounded a bit familiar to him.

(Maybe I'm just imagining things.)

He continued on with their conversation, ignoring what he had thought.

"How do you deal with them?" he asked.

"I either beat the shit out of them or leave them be," the man said. Eren laughed a little, which obviously to Eren, made the man tense up. He again dismissed it.

"Honestly, I think that Eld guy needs a good beating," he said.

"You've changed a lot, I see," the man said just loud enough for him to hear. Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"E-excuse me?"

"I've missed you, Eren," he says. Eren was completely confused as to just what he was talking about.

"Have we met before?" he asks. The man put one hand on his head and pulled the hood down, still looking down at the table. Eren could make out most of his face even though his eyes were covered by his jet black hair. The brunette knew instantly who it was. It was Levi, the one person he thought he got over. The one person he never wanted to see again because he didn't want his heart broken again. The older male looked over at him with kind eyes.

"Hey Eren."

"L-L-Le-Levi?!" he shouted a bit too loud, catching the attention of the other three who had stopped fighting and were now looking at them. Eren stumbled away from him and fell into the floor, still looking at him.

"Uh, Eren? You okay man?" Hanji asked looking confused.

"Th-th-there's n-no way! I'm imagining this, right?!" Eren didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to relive the heartbreak he got when Levi left. He wanted to just run, and as he got up to do so, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Eren, are you okay?" the brunette looked up to see Petra. Her eyes were full of worry. The brunette slowly stood up and brushed the dust off his pants.

"L-let's just get to discussing our strategy for tomorrow," he said taking a seat on the other side of the table. Everyone silently sat down next to them and began the discussion. Eren caught a glance of Levi while he was semi-listening to the conversation. Levi's eyes were as stern and serious as they were three years ago. He was still slim and muscular, and even had the same haircut. However, the man looked like he hadn't been sleeping very well. There were dark bags under his eyes, darker than when he had been an instructor.

"Eren, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Petra asked him, breaking his train of thought.

"S-sort of."

"Well pay attention," Eld said scolding him. The brunette hung his head. Levi didn't say another word as the conversation went on. When it finally ended everyone went home. They all had families to see before they went on their run. It might be the last time they saw them. Of course, Eren had no family to see. Mikasa was the only family he had and he already went to see her before he went to the tavern. He'd go to see Armin, but he was currently with his grandfather. He had to go back to his small lonely apartment alone.

"Hey, brat," a voice said. Eren knew exactly who it was and scowled.

"I'm not a brat anymore. What do you want with me anyway?" Eren walked out the door without stopping as he spoke. He continued his steps down the street, knowing Levi was following right behind him.

"Why are you so bitchy? It's not my fault I had to leave."

"Not your fault? It's completely your fault!" the brunette tried his best to not raise his voice as he grumbled those words out. As soon as they got near an alleyway, Eren was pulled into it. Levi pushed him against a wall and leaned in close.

"How is it my fault?" he asked. The brunette glared at the older male.

"You were the one that decided to kiss me in front of the entire class, not to mention any other people walking by. I was called a fucking queer for a whole year until people let it go," Levi's stare softened.

"Eren.." the brunette pushed the man's arm out of the way and walked out of the alleyway.

"Don't fucking 'Eren' me," his steps started to quicken.

"Eren, listen to me."

"No," Levi kept calling out to the brunette and kept getting ignored the whole way back to Eren's house. He lived alone, which wasn't good in this situation.

"Eren, please," Levi called out to the younger male as they reached the steps of his house. The brunette opened the door to his house.

"No, I refuse to go through all that pain all over again!" he finally raised his voice at him, slamming his door on Levi's face.

*Eren's point of view*

I paced back and forth in the living room, trying to calm myself down. I was pulling at strands of my hair.

"That fucking fuckface, he probably planned this! He probably got me in to that team so he could steal my heart and shit it out!" I slowly sunk to the floor, tears flowing down my face. "FUCK!" I screamed. I didn't want to see him. All the feelings I had kept trapped in me for three years had flowed out. It was as if the incident had happened that day. I wished hard that tomorrow would never come so I didn't have to see 'fuckface' again.

(Why can't he just leave me alone so I can continue my normal life I scraped out from what I had left of that day?!)

"I will NEVER forgive him!"


	2. More Humans?

**HIII! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I've been worrying about school because it's the end of the year. After today, it's two more days and I'm out! Then I can focus on kpop, anime and of course my fanfictions!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE NO CRITICIZM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Thank you. I didn't have very much motivation to write this so it's crappy, BUT I GOT IT DONE! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Eren sat on his horse looking straight ahead as his squad led the rest of the group in a straight line. They had quite a few squads behind them for the mission. They were going to clear out a whole area of titans outside the wall and rescue a squad that's been running for days from titans. The squad apparently were running out of food and had no weapons left. They had no air in their maneuvering gear either. They also said something about having some important information to pass on the the general. Eren looked to his left, where Levi was.

(I wonder how that shortass got on that horse.)

Eren must've grown taller, because he was now just a little bit taller than Levi. He found it a bit amusing that he now looked down at his superior, even though the man always made everyone feel two feet tall, including the people above him. The large gate in the middle of the wall ahead of us slowly opened. Everyone's horses rushed out of the walls as fast as they could and went into a closed formation as they rode out. The air around them was different. It seemed fresher, more free. Eren loved to breathe in all the freedom that came with going outside the walls. After riding for awhile, they spotted a titan about ten meters tall coming at them on the right and a titan 15 meters tall on the left.

"I've got the one on the left," the brunette said to the corporal, who nodded back to him.

"I'll take the one on the right then," he said. They both launched at the titans using their gear and slayed them at the same time, cutting their arms and legs and finally, the back of their necks. They landed back onto their horses an glared at one another. A smirk fell upon Levi's lips. "You're certainly better than I thought," he said. Eren looked away, not wanting him to see the blush on his face.

(Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you and your smile.)

They eventually got to a small shack where titans roamed around. It was the shack that they were told held the squad they were rescuing. Everyone moved their horses around until they were in an open formation.

"Prepare yourselves for battle!" Levi shouted. Everyone let out a battle cry and lunged at the Titans. Eren went too, watching as people were thrown, ripped in two, or eaten. His eyes filled with horror like they always did whenever this sort of thing happened. He averted his gaze to a titan in front of him. As he came towards it, he dodged it's outstretched hand that was trying to grab him and circled around it until he got to it's neck. His sword cut straight through the thick fat and slayed the titan. He went straight for another titan and did the same thing. Once he got to the shack, he knocked on it hard.

"Is anyone in there?" the brunette called out. The door creaked open and a soldier looked at him from the other side of the door. He seemed to be shaking.

"B-behind you!" the shaky man said and Eren turned around to see two more titans coming at him.

"Shit," he said immediately springing into action. He used his gear to swirl around one of them and sliced it's neck open as quickly as he could. When he looked over to the other titan, however, it was already dead. He got back onto the ground and saw a certain black haired fellow killing titans around him.

"Get them out of here already!" Levi shouted to the brunette. Eren nodded his head and led all the soldiers to some of the extra horses they brought. Everyone kept killing titans.

"I'm gonna leave you guys here, I've gotta get some of this action, too," Eren said and jumped back into the battlefield. After a long, tiring battle with the titans, they were all wiped out. Eren stood there panting, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Good job, Yaeger," Levi said patting him on the shoulder. He was too tired to shake him off. He looked around to see a significantly smaller amount of soldiers still standing. Levi must've noticed his sad expression, because he spoke up again. "Casualties are definitely something guaranteed when going outside the walls."

"I know, but I can't help but be sad every time we do this." Levi ruffled his hair.

"It's good to be sad about death, it means you're still the same kind hearted Eren I knew at the academy."

*Time pass/Eren's POV*

Everyone got back inside the walls and walked through the town in the same line of squads they always did. I tried to keep looking straight as the villagers watched us in horror. Some of us were covered in friends' blood or their own. The whispers and scowls came from every direction. I looked over to get a glance at Levi. He was on his horse, an annoyed expression on his face. I quickly looked forward before he caught me staring.

I could see out of the corner of my eye a little boy smiling and staring at us. He reminded me of myself before the titans came and killed my mom. Guilt came over me as I looked at him. He saw me looking and his smile widened. He waved at me like I was a superstar, eyes sparkling and everything. I couldn't bring myself to return his wave and just gave him an awkward smile back. We all headed towards the academy I used to attend and my squad along with the leader of the squad that was rescued walked inside. Students made space for us to walk through as we headed for the principal's office.

All the memories of when Levi and I were together flooded through my mind as I looked at the back of his head. The older male had gracefully walked ahead of everyone else, leading the whole group all the way to our destination. Once we reached it, he opened the door and walked inside. The same bald old man that was always there looked up from some papers on his desk and gave us his full attention.

"Pixie," Levi said.

"It's Pixis, corporal," the man said glaring at him.

"We brought you a little present," he said stepping aside to reveal the squad leader that had come with us.

"Ah, good," he put his hands together and looked the squad leader in the eye. "Tell me, boy. What is it you've found out while outside the walls?"

"Sir, we discovered signs of human life beyond the walls," the man held out a paper. Eren couldn't see what it had on it, but Pixis held it out after taking a brief glance at it so we could all see it. The soldier continued to speak. "We found it in the shack we were hiding out in. It seems to a be a map of some sort that shows the location of our walls and everything in the middle of it," he pointed to a spot on the map. "This seems to be another habitable place much like our own. It shows that there are walls smaller than our own, but it still looks like a large place," they all took a look at what the man was saying. There indeed was a smaller structure at the bottom right corner of the map that looked smaller than ours, but still relatively large. It was almost identical looking, too.

"Well shit, and we thought we were the only humans left," Levi said with a deep sigh.

"Corporal, language!" Pixis said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Levi waved his hand in a sarcastic manner. He started slowly pacing around the room.

"I guess this means we might have allies," Eren said.

"Or enemies," Levi retorted. The brunette glared at him for a moment, but Levi didn't seem to notice. He was in deep thought. They all knew that this could mean the human race was about to expand or become extinct. Friendship or war. Good or bad. There was no in between. They either had people that could help them or people that could hurt them.

"You are all dismissed. I need time to think about our next move," Pixis said. They looked up at him.

"But sir-"

"I said leave. I need to be alone to make up a good plan," he said. His tone of voice made everyone scramble out of the room except for Levi. He just stared at the older male.

"What are you planning?" Levi asked. He got no answer, only silence followed. After awhile of waiting, he just left. When he walked out of the room, he saw that everyone had been waiting for him. Without another word, he joined up with them and they all started walking. Students kept their eyes on them the whole time, creating a relatively large path. Eren finally broke the silence once they got outside.

"So there's more people out there. I hope they don't try to kill us, I don't want to have to use my swords on people," Eren said. Levi looked at him for awhile. "Even if we do though, I know we can win. They've got a much smaller structure than us, so we've got a larger population."

"A larger population is a problem though when it comes to titans," Petra said. I nodded my head.

"I know that, but we're not dealing with titans right now," the brunette said.

"It doesn't matter, Eren. Either way the titans will still be there. Besides, we don't even know if there are really people out there or not."

"Stop it, you two. Discuss this on your own time, not mine," Levi said stopping them from arguing any further. It wasn't like they were really arguing, more like disagreeing with each other. The whole group went back to their homes to see their families and assure them that they were safe. Eren went straight back to his own house and sat down on his small, yet comfortable couch.

"Fuck.."

(I guess we were wrong for thinking that we were the only humans left.)

The brunette stood up and paced around in front of the couch.

"What are we gonna do? There's absolutely no way of knowing who or what the hell we're dealing with," he said to himself. A knock on his door brought him back to his senses. He walked up to the wooden door and opened it up the reveal a very worried woman with dark hair on the other side. "Mikasa? I thought you weren't coming over until tonight."

"I heard you guys were done with your mission so I came over early," she said looking up at him. Before he could invite her inside she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I was so worried about you, Eren."

"Mikasa, you know I won't die that easily," the brunette said returning her embrace.

"That doesn't matter, I still worry about you anyway," she said. She finally broke away from him and looked down at the floor. "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on living anymore," Eren sighed and let her pass through.

"I guess it's a good thing that I didn't die this time, then," he said. After shutting the door he joined her on the couch. "So, how have you and Armin been?" he asked. After Mikasa realized that dating her brother, blood or not, was wrong, she found herself with Armin. They had always been close to Armin in the academy, so dating him seemed almost natural to her. From Eren's perspective, it was a good thing they were dating. He loved the fact that his best friend could be his future brother in law, and he loved that they were both happy together.

"We've been talking about living together, actually. I was thinking about moving into his grandfather's place with him."

"That's great, Mikasa!" the brunette said excitedly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us," she asked. Eren shook his head quickly.

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I like living on my own."

"But Eren, I miss living with you," Mikasa said. Their conversations continued well into the night. Eren and Mikasa had patched things up somehow and Mikasa got over him awhile after Levi had left the school. They had become close again and she was back to being the overprotective sister she always was. It made Eren happy to know that Mikasa didn't hate him for rejecting her years ago.

He was, however, worried that she might find out about Levi being the captain of his new squad. She would definitely go crazy, and either kill the man or force the brunette to transfer. He really didn't want to transfer out of the best squad in the survey corps. He just kept his mouth shut for the time being and let her talk on and on about Armin.


	3. Homeless

**HIII!~ I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short! But I, Lilly Evans, promise you that the next chapter will be totally worth it! I have hugeeee plans for the next chapter and I promise I will make it long! But anyway, I _have_ to work on my other story now since it's been even longer for that one as well! Enjoy!**

Waking up the next morning, Eren found himself drenched in tears and sweat.

"I must've had that nightmare about my mom again," he said to himself. He often had dreams about his mother being eaten by a titan. It's what motivated him in battles and what kept him in the survey corps.

A loud knock at the front door brought him to his senses and he stood up from the couch he was laying on. He wiped his wet face with his sleeve and walked over to the door. The person that was on the other side made him scowl and he tried to close the door, but their foot was in the way.

"What do you want, Levi?" he asked. Levi opened the door up and stepped inside before speaking.

"Pixie wants us to meet him next week to go over the plan to deal with the 'other humans'," he said. His arms were crossed and he looked around the living room. "This place is filthy," he said. Eren looked around the room and tilted his head. He had cleaned the house before he left for the mission and hadn't made any mess when he was with Mikasa.

"How so?" Levi walked around the house checking all the rooms. "Hey, it's rude to barge into someone's house and look at everything without permission!" the brunette shouted. The older male finally turned around to look at him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked me. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

"I-I w-wasn't!" the brunette said. Levi put his hand up to the younger male's cheek.

"Then why are you stuttering? And why are your cheeks flushed and eyes red?" he stepped forward. "You only stutter so much when you're lying, so tell me. What is it you have to lie to me about?" Eren stepped back each time the man stepped forward.

"Stop it, Captain! I don't want to tell you so just leave it alone!" the brunette said. Levi paused and looked up at him.

"Just tell me this, is the reason you're crying because of me?" Eren shook his head quickly.

"I'd never waste my tears on you," he said coldly. He instantly regretted it, and opened his mouth to apologize, but Levi walked away from him without another word. Before he could say anything else, the man was gone. All Eren could hear was the sound of the door open and shut. "Fuck.."

(I didn't mean it!)

The brunette sat down on his couch and hung his head low.

(I guess it's for the better, though. It's not like we can be together again anyway.)

*Time pass*

The day had finally come when they would discuss the next mission. Everyone met up at the academy in Pixis' office. Eren stood directly next to Petra and in front of them was Levi and Eld. Hanji was on the other side of Petra with her arm around her. Pixis stood from his desk.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming down to have this meeting," he said.

"So, whats the plan?" Petra asked him. He looked directly at Eren.

"Eren, you've shown that your skills are exceptional. You're just as good as Levi in combat with the titans and advanced in the ranks very quickly. I want you to be on the front lines with the corporal."

"Yes, sir," Eren said nodding his head. The older male then turned his attention to everyone else.

"Now, the plan is to find this base, wherever it is," he pointed to the map they had found on the last mission. "According to this map, they are northeast from where we are. We're going to have to get there as quickly as possible with the least amount of casualties."

"Sir, what happens when we get to the base?" Eld asked.

"Eren and Levi will be the ones negotiating and trying to gain their trust," he said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why us?" Eren asked.

"Because, boy. Levi has the experience and can talk through things. You can keep his mouth filtered and make sure he doesn't lose his temper while he negotiates."

"What happens if the negotiations go wrong? Or if they attack as soon as we get there?" Petra asked.

"Relax, we will have emergency reinforcements standing by south of the main group," Pixis said.

"So basically he's the brains and I'm the one who keeps him from running his mouth and getting us killed?" Eren said sarcastically. He picked the attitude up after Levi had left. He missed being with the man so much he seemed to pick up on some of his habits to make himself feel better (If that makes sense?), including sarcasm. Pixis didn't seem to mind since he grew fond of Eren.

"Yes."

"Where the hell did you get that mouth from?" Levi asked the brunette looking at him astonished. He had no idea that Eren could act that way towards such an important military man. Eren rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I got it from you, dumbass," he looked over for a split second to see Levi smirking at him.

(Screw you and your sexy facial expressions.)

Eren kept his eyes away from him the rest of the meeting.

It had finally been settled. They would be leaving for the expedition in six months, they needed time to get everything ready. They needed soldiers, weapons, wagons, extra gear, horses, food and many other supplies to make sure the mission would be a success.

Eren walked down an empty street towards his house later that night.

(I guess since they have a map with our walls on it, this means they already know about us.)

He clenched his fists and stopped walking.

(This means they could have spies inside the walls.)

"This isn't good," he said to himself.

(If they already know about us, why haven't they made an appearance yet? Was that map placed there on purpose?)

He finally began walking again and turned a corner to see bright lights. He ran towards it to get a closer look and saw that it was his house, and it was on fire.

"Shit!" he sprinted towards the house as fast as he could. Neighbors and bystanders had all been watching the house, probably for awhile. "What happened?!" he asked one of his neighbors.

"I-I don't know! I just walked out of my house and saw this thing was already up in flames!" the woman said and Eren rushed inside the house. The flames had already burned the place down so much it was barely standing. They were burning everything in sight. Eren rushed to his room and grabbed whatever he could of value.

He had his uniform on since he had been to a meeting with Pixis and the rest of his squad earlier that night, however he didn't have his gear and his swords, which were supposed to be at his house still. He grabbed them quickly before they burned to a crisp. He could arleady feel his lungs burning from inhaling all the smoke, but it didn't stop him from going on. He grabbed the key his father had left him and a sketchbook he had hiding inside the drawer of his dresser.

Before the room had been completely burned down, he ran out of there. The slight coughing he had been doing got worse, and he gasped for air as he stumbled into the hallway.

"Eren!" he heard a voice call out to him. He was just about to collapse to the ground when something grabbed onto him. The things he had been carrying with him almost fell out of his hand as he stumbled into a something. A person. A cool hand touched his cheek and he looked up, but not without coughing in the person's face.

"Levi.."

"Eren, we need to get you out of here!" the older male supported him as he helped him out of the house. Just as they were walking back to the dirt road, the house collapsed to the ground. The brunette finally fell to the ground and coughed until his throat hurt. One of his neighbors brought some water for him to drink and Levi rubbed his back until the coughing had completely gone away. Eren didn't have the breath or the voice to tell him to stop touching him.

"How the hell did you know I was there?" the brunette finally asked. His voice was awful, and it sounded like he had been partying for hours.

"I saw the smoke all the way from my place. It's not that far from here, actually," Levi said. His expression changed for a moment before he stood up. "Can you stand?" he asked. Eren nodded and took the outstretched hand offered to him by the corporal. After standing up, Levi led him down the street. "You'll be sleeping at my place for the night."

The brunette couldn't even refuse him. All he could do was walk silently behind him with his things still tightly held to his chest.


	4. New Home

**So... I've been probably the world's worst author. I'm two months late on my stories. I would just like to announce that if I don't get more publicity on my Tokyo Ghoul story, I'm dropping it. I don't want to, I love that story, but I'm gonna do it if others disagree. So yeah. I might start a new story. But anyways...**

 **Part of an excuse is I've been on vacation and I needed to save up money for that so I've been working and stuff. However, that's not a good enough excuse and I know that. BUT! I've been working hard for the past week! And I am proud to say I've edited my AOT story and wrote up three whole chapters for you all!**

 **Enjoy! 3**

Walking all they way to Levi's house was tiring. It wasn't a long walk at all, just a few blocks away from his now burnt down home, but it was tiring because he had to carry his things all the way there. Not only that, but he had very weak lungs at the moment after almost collapsing inside his house. The older male had offered to carry his things, but the brunette flat out refused to let him touch his stuff, not even the heavy gear he had.

When they got to his place Eren looked up from the ground and saw that the man had the cleanest, little white house he'd ever seen. It makes sense, knowing the habits Levi had. He also noticed that there were no plants surrounding the home, except for the grass.

(It doesn't feel very homely on the outside, no real colors or even a chair or two to sit on on the front porch.)

"Eren, let's go inside." the raven haired man said, pulling the brunette out of his thoughts. He stepped up the porch steps behind Levi, watching as the man pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it slowly as he stepped inside. Eren walked in after him, and they both took their shoes off and Levi took away the things the brunette had been holding and set them down on the table in the living room. The brunette didn't even have a chance to refuse like he wanted to before he took them away.

(The inside of this house is just as plain as the outside..)

Eren couldn't help but feel that the house reflected on its owner very well, at least the man he knew from the academy. Levi didn't need very much to get by, but the brunette knew that if he looked in his supply closet he'd probably see the biggest collection of cleaning supplies he'd ever seen.

(The fucking clean freak...)

Eren looked down at his uniform and noticed how dirty it was from when he was in the fire. It was stained grey on his white pants and the rest of his uniform smelled like a camp fire. The brunette wasn't a clean addict like Levi, but he did pick up on some of the man's cleaning habits. Even he knew he needed a bath, and to wash his entire uniform.

"You should get a bath. I'll get it ready for you and wash your clothes while you're getting cleaned up." the older male said. Eren nodded his head and silently followed him to the bathroom. Levi ran the bath for him and left him alone as he got undressed and got into the tub. As much as Eren _knew_ the man wanted to see him naked, he kept his respectful, professional distance and let him bathe in peace. The only time Levi came into the room was to retrieve the dirty clothes to wash. "I'll get you some of my pajamas for you to wear, I hope you don't mind." the raven haired man said before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later to place the clothes down near the tub.

(Why is he being so fucking nice? It's actually creeping me out.)

Eren got out of the bath after washing up and put on the clothes Levi had left him. It was just a simple button up night shirt with matching pants. He was surprised that it actually fit him considering that he was actually bigger than the man. After finally walking out of the bathroom, he walked around the house before going to the kitchen. He was just taking a nice stroll to get to know the place when he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. When he arrived, he found Levi making noodles. He couldn't tell what kind it was exactly, but it smelled surprisingly good.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I whipped up some of my special noodles. It's something I made up a long time ago," Levi said as he finished up cooking and poured it into a bowl. Giving me a pair of chopsticks, I sat down at the small table he had.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I feel like such a burden when you go out of your way to help me after I'd been such a dick to you," Eren asked and the older male sat next to him and gestured for him to eat as he began to speak.

"Eren, you're not a burden, but you were a dick. I figured you'd need somewhere to go and some food in your belly after your house burned down. Just because you've been so cold to me lately doesn't mean I don't still care about you," Eren spoke up between bites of the noodles.

"But I don't think it's fair that you've been so nice to me after what I said to you a week ago. You're going out of your way to wash my clothes, make me food and even give me some of your clothes to wear."

"It's not as big of a deal as you think, Eren. Besides, I can't have you living out on the streets. I'm sure Mikasa would take you in anytime if you don't want to be here," Levi said, and it caused the brunette to look down to the floor.

"I don't want to bother her with my problems. She's starting her life with Armin, so it'd be wrong of me to intrude on their happiness," Levi chuckled a bit.

"Geez, Eren. You really haven't changed much. You've gotta learn to let people help you," the smile on his face made the brunette look down and shove more food into his mouth to keep Levi from seeing the major blush on his face.

(Fuck your laugh, and your smile, Levi.)

"Oh, I meant to ask you something," Eren finally said after finishing all of his noodles.

"Ask away," Levi replied and the rudeness of Eren's question was laughable by all means.

"How the hell do these clothes fit me? I mean I'm _definitely_ bigger than you in clothing size," Levi's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Just for that, you can sleep on the couch tonight. And for your information, I bought those awhile ago, but they were too big for me. I figured they'd be better for you to wear than any of my clothing," Levi stood up from the table and took Eren's bowl to wash and led him to the room had walls the same grey as Levi's eyes and everything else in the room was white. The bed was huge, most likely a king size and looked pretty expensive. The brunette figured that, with a corporal's salary, there'd be a bit more expensive furniture in the house like the bed. Then again, the older male wasn't one for luxurious things. He was a bit shocked that the man bought even this. "You're gonna sleep here tonight."

"What? I thought I was sleeping on the couch."

"I changed my mind," Eren shook his head.

"No, no way! I'll sleep on the couch! I can't take your bed after all you've done for me!" Levi walked over to the door looking annoyed.

"Too bad. If you need anything, I'll be sleeping on the couch. Goodnight," with that, the older male left the room with Eren in it looking dumbfounded. Without realizing it, he started laughing.

"Finally, the old Levi's back," the brunette reluctantly crawled into bed.

(When did it come to this? Me smiling again over a simple little thing like his attitude? I don't even think I can hate him now. He's been so nice to me even after the cruel things I've said to him.)

Eren smacked his hands onto his face in frustration.

(I'm such an idiot! He's been trying to make up with me and is even going to such trouble and letting me stay over!)

He slid his hands slowly down his face in frustration.

(The least I could do is be nicer to him.)

After awhile of thinking up a way to thank Levi for letting him stay at his home, the brunette finally decided to sleep. The bed was extremely comfortable and it sent him into dream land in no time. The next morning, Eren got up out of bed and sleepily walked into the kitchen to find Levi in there already making breakfast. The older male noticed the brunette standing there and looked over at him.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Eren replied yawning all the while.

"I have to go out today and do some patrolling along the walls," Levi said as he skillfully flipped the omelet he was making. Eren walked over to the counter next to him.

"I have to do that tomorrow," Eren said leaning down and putting his elbows on the counter while watching the raven haired man cook.

"I washed your uniform. I'm sure you need to buy some more clothes, so we can do that before I go on patrol. I'll buy it for you," the brunette's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't have to do that for me! I can manage to buy myself an outfit or two!" he said not wanting the man do go out of his way anymore than he already has.

"You should be saving up your money to get yourself a new house. I'll buy you all the other things you'll be needing while you're living here," he said and slid the omelet he had been making onto a plate. There was already another one made so he picked it up and carried both of the omelets to the table and the two men sat down.

"While I'm living here?" Eren asked. The older male nodded as he handed the brunette his chopsticks.

"You should stay here until you get a new home," the brunette looked down at his lap.

"But I've already taken your bed one night, I can't possibly keep doing that," the older male gave him an annoyed look.

"I could always sleep _with_ you in the bed instead of on the couch," Eren glared at the perverted Levi. "You really need to learn to accept a person's offerings without complaining, brat."

"I am not a brat! I'm 18 now!" Eren glared at the man, which only made him laugh.

"In my eyes, you're still not mature enough if you don't accept my offer and choose to live on the streets. There's a fine line between being responsible and being immature," the brunette looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm still mature enough for you in bed."

"What was that, Eren?"

"N-nothing!" Levi's eyes narrowed, but in a more relaxed way.

"Aha, right."

Little did Eren know, Levi heard exactly what he said, and it made him a bit happier to know that the brunette still thought about their past relationship. Maybe he did have hope in getting the brunette back.


	5. Intruder

After eating their breakfast, Eren put on his uniform, since it was the only clothing he could wear, and cleaned up the breakfast mess while Levi to got a bath and put his uniform on. The older male got the soot stains out of even the white pants and somehow Eren's uniform looked brighter than it was before. They both left the house together and walked down the street to the clothing shop. Eren had picked out four outfits he could wear on the days he didn't have patrol or runs.

Levi bought it all and even a pair of boots to go with. After that they went and bought a few toiletries for the brunette and dropped them off at home along with the brunette. Before Levi set off for work, he looked back at Eren.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?" the younger male tilted his head in confusion.

"Be safe. I heard people talking while you were trying on clothes and there's apparently some crazy fugitive running loose around this part of the town," Levi said and Eren gave him a look.

"You're the one going out, Levi. Besides, I can defend myself just as well as you can," the brunette said with a smile. The older male gave him a smirk back.

"Maybe we should spar to see just who is stronger," Eren nodded his head.

"We definitely should, I can probably take you on now. Now go, you're gonna be late if we keep talking," Eren waved at him as he left the house. Once he made sure the raven was all the way down the street before putting his plan into action. He walked out the front door, locking it with the spare key Levi had given him and going to the market. There he found what he needed, and walked back home. He had no idea he was being watched, since the person was out of sight. However, he could feel an eerie presence near him, and felt a bit creeped out.

After hurrying back to his temporary home, he immediately got to work. When he was all finished with his work, he made dinner for both him and Levi, knowing well that patrolling the shift the corporal did, it would end about dinner time.

*Levi's POV*

I walked down the street to my house, hoping to god that Eren didn't burn down the house. Apparently no one at patrol that was watching the walls near his house knew exactly what burned the house down.

(Maybe I should ask his neighbors tomorrow while he's out on patrol.)

After trudging for what seemed like awhile, I came to where my house was supposed to be. It looked extremely different than what it usually did, making me almost not recognizing it.

"What the hell?"

It didn't look bad in any way. There were a couple flower pots outside, and a bench sitting on the porch. The once dirt path that lead up to the porch was now a stone path.

(Did Eren do this?)

I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. I timidly opened the door to find the house had been decorated as well as the outside. There was a small basket full of fruit, a few paintings on the walls, and a couple of flowers in a pot on the end table next to the couch. After walking through the living room, I could smell something, and walked straight to the kitchen and found Eren there leaned against the counter with a smile on his face as if he had been waiting for me.

(Damn that smile is sexy..)

I looked over to the table to see there were two plates set up with food and even drinks on it.

"What's all this?" I asked and the brunette pushed himself off the counter.

"I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for me, so I made dinner and put some color around the house."

"So basically I bought you all the things you needed so you didn't have to spend your money and you spent it anyway?" I asked annoyed and he shook his head.

"It didn't cost as much as you'd think. I found those rocks by the river, and the flowers as well."

"What about the paintings and the bench outside?" I asked as we both walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well the bench was mine from my house. It was surprisingly not burnt since it was in the back yard," I grumbled in frustration.

"And the paintings? They looked expensive, Eren," the brunette blushed and scratched the back of his head as if he were embarrassed.

"W-well... I sort of made those... I did have to buy frames though," my eyes widened and I unconsciously slammed my fist on the table.

"What?! When the hell did you learn to paint like that?!" the younger ale laughed awkwardly at me as he answered.

"Ehehehe... well Armin actually tried painting right after you left and thought I should give it a try. All my painting supplies burned down along with the house, but I kept a couple of my paintings at Armin's just in case. But I prefer drawing over painting any day," I sighed deeply and slumped back a bit.

"Damn Eren, I thought you spent all your money on me."

*Normal POV*

After dinner was finished, they both got ready for bed. Eren insisted that Levi slept in the bed that night, and after half an hour of begging him, they switched sleeping places. The brunette got settled in on the small couch and curled up in the blanket. Sleep overcame him quickly, and he slept soundly. That is, until he heard a sound in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, thinking it was Levi. He turned himself around so he was facing the couch, which made the person stop moving.

(Levi wouldn't stop in his tracks just because I moved around. At least, he didn't before.)

The brunette dismissed it and went back to sleep, thinking nothing of it. It's not like anyone would be able to get inside anyways, the front door was locked. The next morning, Eren woke up to the sizzling of bacon and eggs. He immediately got up and drag his tired butt into the kitchen.

"You look a little bit worse for wear," the older male said as he glanced over at him. Eren rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"That's because your loud ass woke me up in the middle of the night."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't get out of bed once," he brought the breakfast to the table like they always did.

"Well you must've walked around in your sleep then because someone was moving around the house last night," Levi's expression grew darker and more serious as he looked into Eren's eyes and spoke.

"Eren, I woke up in the exact same position I fell asleep in. I've never walked around in my sleep," they both stared at each other for awhile.

"Then who was..."

"Probably that fugitive I was talking about yesterday," the older male said finishing the younger male's sentence.

"We have a problem, then."

After breakfast, they talked some more about a plan just in case the person came back. Levi was going to pick up Eren from patrolling after he was done just in case and they decided to act like it never happened until they can make sure the person won't come back. Before Eren went out to patrolling, he walked down to Mikasa's place so she didn't freak out about his home being destroyed.

As soon as he walked up to the door, it burst open and a worried Mikasa in tears threw her arms around him.

"Eren! I was so worried about you! I came by your house last night and saw that your house burned down and I didn't know whether you burned down with it or not!"

"Mikasa... can't breathe.." she let go of the brunette immediately and gave him an apologetic look. They went inside the small house and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So, what happened?" Mikasa asked him.

"Well, I was at a meeting with Pixis and my new squad and when I got home it was already up in flames. I managed to save dad's key, my gear and my drawing books, but nothing else," the woman put her hand on top of his that was resting on the table.

"Where have you been sleeping? Don't tell me you've been sleeping on the streets," the brunette shook his head.

"I've been staying with a friend."

"Is it Armin? No, it can't be Armin, I went there last night after I saw your house," he scratched the back of his head nervously as the woman tried to figure it out. "Is it someone I know?"

"N-no, you don't know him," Eren shook his head. he learned over the years how to be able to lie without stuttering too much when it came to Mikasa. He kind of had to when she asked if he was okay after Levi left.

"Well who is he?"

"He's my squad leader, that's all you need to know," he said. It technically wasn't a lie, so it's not like he'd have a hard time telling her that. After talking for a few more minutes, mostly just convincing the raven haired woman to let him stay at the man's place, he left for work out by the gates.

The walk to his patrolling was very quiet. It was actually relaxing being able to be by himself. It took a lot of stress off the situation he put himself in. Being with Levi again brought a lot of emotions to surface just when he had finally bottled them up. Eren didn't really show when he was nervous or angry unless he was with Armin and Mikasa. He mostly stayed blank of negativity, or any emotion at all when he was talking to Pixis and any other major military people.

Finally reaching the gates to the wall, Eren brought himself out of his thoughts.

*Levi's POV*

As soon as the brunette was out of my sight, I left the house. I needed to figure out what the cause of Eren's house burning down was. I walked all the way down to his street by myself, and came to the pile of rubble that once stood there.

(To think that just over a week ago I was standing right where that filthy rubble is.)

I spotted an old woman sweeping her porch as I was taking in the filth. I walked up to the woman, not eally caring how rude I sounded when I talked to her.

"Hey, old woman," she looked up at me and gave me a sour look.

"What does a rude young man like you want?" I rolled my eyes at her and spoke up again.

"Do you know the man that used to live there?" the woman's face softened up into a smile as she looked up at me.

"Oh, you mean Eren Yaeger? Such a nice boy. He even used to help me go shopping when I had to get lots of food. It's a shame that he has nowhere to call home. I hope he's alright."

(That sounds like him alright, helping the elderly just means he's still got his innocence.)

"He's fine. Did you see anything strange before the house caught on fire?" she shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"I saw some blonde chick walking around his yard after he left that day," another voice sounded out. We both turned our attention to the source of it and saw a boy walking out of the house. He looked to be about fourteen, with red hair and brown eyes.

(Probably her grandson.)

"You did?" I asked and the boy took a bite of the apple he had in his hand and proceeded to talk as he chewed very loudly.

"Yeah, she was cute, too. It looked like she was trying to get in the house," I scowled for a moment before asking any more questions. His eating while talking was disgusting.

"What did she look like?" I asked and the guy swallowed ver soundly before holding his free hand up to about five foot.

"About this tall, blonde. Blue eyes that pierce your soul. Most people see piercing eyes as a turn off, but I don't."

(This dude is fucking strange.)

"Thanks for the information. I'll be on my way, now," I said and left the two without another word, as quickly as I possibly could.


	6. Feelings

Walking home was a bit more quiet than it was when Eren walked to work. It was not as relaxing as it should've been.

(I really don't feel like seeing Levi after having such a bad day at work. I might end up yelling at him.)

Once he reached the front door and opened it, an amazing smell filled his nostrils and took away a bit of the stress he was under. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Is that miso soup?" the brunette asked the raven haired chef.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me once at the academy that it was your favorite," Levi said. The younger male plopped down at his seat at the table ready to eat as much of the delicious food as he possibly could. Levi brought it over to the table when it was ready and they began to eat.

"This is really good!" the brunette said as happily as he could. Eating his favorite really did help him relax.

(Is this guy psychic? How the fuck did he know to make me my favorite meal today?)

"So how was work?" the older male asked. Eren's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Horrible. One of my superiors came today and scolded the entire patrol for 'not being more productive.' Honestly, all we have to do is watch the people near the walls and make sure no titans are gonna break through," Levi watched him intently as he watched the brunette talk.

"Well what were you guys doing when he got there?"

"Exactly what we were supposed to be doing. I was busy killing a few titans at the walls with a few others while the rest of the guys were scolding some kids for throwing rocks at the wall. That guy just has it out for my group because he knows I'm in the main squad in the Scout Legion."

"Well maybe I'll just have to have a talk with this guy next time I see him," a small smile spread across the brunettes face when he heard those words.

After dinner, they took their conversation to the living room.

"So have you found anything out about the intruder?" Eren asked. Levi tilted his head, clearly confused. "Come on, Levi. I know you've been snooping around to get information."

"Well, lets just get one thing clear. I don't need to snoop around to get information. I can just scare the shit out of someone to get what I want. I am the famous corporal, you know?" the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The antisocial, yet irresistible captain that can get any woman he wants!" once again, the raven tilted his head. "That's what people have been saying about you lately. I've even heard rumors about Petra's father asking for you to marry his daughter."

"A-anyway. Back to the subject at hand. I went to your house and talked to some of your neighbors. One of them saw a woman hanging around your yard."

"And?"

"And I think this woman is the one who started the fire inside your house. I also believe she was the one in this house last night."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I didn't hear the intruder, but you did. So that means the person wasn't looking for me."

"Well, it's a good theory. But I think we should wait and see what happens tonight."

That night, the intruder did come back. The brunette had slept on the couch again, waiting the whole night to see if there were any unusual sounds. A faint rustling made his eyes shoot open. He quickly closed them once he realized that the faint footsteps that sounded through the living room were coming towards him. Acting like he was sleeping, the footsteps got closer and closer, until he finally made his move and pounced on the person.

After realizing that the person was indeed a woman like Levi had thought, he glared at the woman.

"Who are you and why are you in this house?" after finally adjusting to the darkness while the woman struggled under him, he knew exactly who it was he was holding down. "Annie?" the woman finally raised her legs and kicked his stomach, forcing the brunette off her. Finally free of his grasp, she turned around only to be thrown into a wall by Levi.

"You know this woman?" he asked Eren.

"Y-yeah. She was in training class with me," Levi flashed the woman a wicked smile.

"Oh, yeah. Annie Leonhardt," the woman scowled, knowing that her identity had been found out. "So, Miss Leonhardt. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing in my house? And why were you at Eren's house the day it burned down? You don't have some sick crush on me, do you?"

"You wish, and you don't know that was me," she said.

"Oh, but I do. One of his neighbors saw you there snooping around. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about five foot. Sounds a lot like you."

"That means nothing," the raven glared the woman down, grabbing her hair and pulling it up to get her attention.

"Answer the questions I asked," before he could get the answers he wanted out of the woman, she kicked him straight in the balls. "Argghh!" he dropped to the ground quickly, letting her go. She ran out the house before Eren could stop her.

"Levi!" the brunette ran to the man's side. "Are you alright?"

"Fucking bitch.." he groaned out, holding his manhood and hunched over on his side.

"Ain't that the truth," Eren said, looking back at the front door, where the woman had fled through. "How badly does it hurt?"

"A fucking lot!" the younger male looked down at the raven.

"Can you stand?" the man shook his head before even thinking about it. "Let me carry you back to bed," again, Levi shook his head. However, Eren pulled him into his arms anyway and lifted him into the air. "Put me down, brat.."

"Just shut up and let me take you back to bed," he walked back to the bedroom and set the man down on the large bed. As he was turning around, the raven haired man grabbed his arm. "Levi?"

"She might come back. If she does, I can't defend myself like this."

"So you want me to stay in here with you?" the man nodded slowly. Eren sighed and sat down, a little nervous to be in a bed with Levi again. "You've gotten so soft, you know? You were never like this at the academy. What the hell happened to you?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, you're a fucking idiot, Eren."

Two whole months passed by without any incident. Eren and Levi had been getting along a lot better, and the younger male had saved up a lot for a new house. He even had the money to buy brand new furniture for himself. Levi was supportive of the brunette moving out, but clearly didn't like the idea.

"You know, Eren. You can just live here. You don't have to move out," the older male said sitting down on the couch next to the brunette.

"I want to, though. I can't keep being a burden to you all the time."

"Eren, you're not a burden," Eren shook his head.

"I am a burden. You always have to buy food for me, clothes, and everything else for me while I save up money for the new house. So, I'm gonna do my best to get out as quickly as possible and-"

"Eren," the brunette looked over at Levi. "I don't think you know just how much I care about you," the raven haired man pushed the other male down on the couch and climbed on top of him. "I still love you, dammit! I've been holding back from kissing you or doing anything else to you this whole time!"

"L-Levi?!"

"What more do you want from me to get you to stay?" the look in Levi's eyes was more desperate than he'd ever seen them. Eren bit his lip in frustration.

"Let me go.." he couldn't even look the man in the eyes as he spoke.

"I won't."

"I said let me go!" the brunette started to struggle under the man's grasp, trying to get away from him.

"Not unless you tell me you don't have any feelings for me!" the struggling came to a halt.

"I-I.." after a long pause, Levi loosened his grip.

"I guess you don't know, yet," he got off the younger male and walked away from the couch, with Eren still there, watching him as he left the living room.


	7. I'm No Superhero

**Hiiii guys!~ Lilly here! My brother has a girlfriend, and she turned out to be pregnant with her ex's baby like as son as they started dating. Soooo I was writing this while I babysat. Mommy and step dad to have a night to theirselves so I finished writing THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS for you guys whilst helping my mom be the best babysitters we could. Honestly, I love children, but anyway.. Yeah, I have three chapters for you guys. I'm gonna post one tonight, one maybe Tuesday and another thursday. Idk.. I might do them a day apart or post them all. Either way I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, I'd like to just make this clear now. If you have a problem with me, or what I write, if you don't like gayness or sex scenes (Coming soon), then don't read it. Don't criticize my work that I spend HOURS on just because _you_ don't like it. I do appreciate kind suggestions that help me improve my writing, and positive reviews a lot. But don't just straight up say you don't like it. Sorry for the rant, but yeah. I hope you lovelies had a nice week! I'm gonna go die on my bed because it's 4:30 am. Byeeee~**

Before Eren knew it, he was thinking about Levi a lot more. It was hard not to after what the man admitted. He'd changed a lot. He never let his pride be damaged by saying something like that three years ago. Now, the raven had matured, just like Eren. He wasn't a kid anymore. There was no way in hell he'd go back to the man without thinking about it clearly. He knew that the feelings he'd kept bottled up had come back. They weren't as strong as they used to be, but he still cared for Levi and thought of him as a man all the same.

(I'd never really tell him that, though. He'd never let it go.)

He walked next to the man on their way to patrolling. They had it together today, which was pretty bad timing since it was the morning after the confession Levi had made. The man didn't dare touch the brunette since that happened, but simply pretended it didn't happen at all. Eren looked over at him for a split second, and saw the sadness in his eyes.

(Maybe I should talk to him.)

Just as he was about to open my mouth, they reached the part where they needed to part ways. They worked in separate parts of the wall. Levi was off to the side a bit to supervise his group while the brunette was working at the gate. Eren called out to him as he started walking away.

"L-levi!" he turned around.

"Yeah?" he had his usual annoyed face that he wore in public to keep people away.

"I... wanted to know what you want for dinner."

(I can't find the courage to talk to him right now..)

"Curry sounds good," the man said with a changed expression, the expression he usually wore at home. It was more relaxed, which made the brunette's tense muscles loosen up.

"Got it."

After parting ways and going to the gate, Eren began his shift, killing titans and watching all the people inside the wall and making sure no one is causing trouble. After about an hour, the superior for his group had showed up. He immediately began yelling at the brunette for not doing his job fast enough while Eren was killing titans. It was the dumbest excuse to yell at him, considering he could kill a titan in record time.

"Damn it, boy! You need more discipline! Where did you even learn to kill a titan?" the man said as he sat on the edge of the wall, doing absolutely nothing productive. Eren grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he leaned his feet on the wall.

"I believe he learned the basics from me when I was still working at the academy," Eren looked up to see Levi towering over the man that was trying to bring him down.

"Le- I-I mean, Captain?" he brought himself back up the wall to ask him why he was there.

"Corporal, may I ask why you're here?" the man asked Levi. The raven haired man leaned down to get to eye level with the still sitting soldier and glared at him.

"Do I need a reason to be here? Maybe I'm just passing by and noticed how shitty you were treating a member of _my_ squad. Now tell me exactly why the fuck you've been yelling at this boy for the past fifteen minutes and not paying attention to the other soldiers busting their asses?"

"W-wait, you've been here for that long?" the man asked, and shook in fear when he got a nod in response. "H-he's been slacking! I'm j-just trying to show him discipline!"

"Funny, because he looked to be working a hell of a lot harder than he should've been. And what have you been doing this whole time? Sitting on your ass. Maybe you should try exercising more than just that mouth of yours before you start gaining weight. And when he's on runs under _my_ supervision, he surpasses my expectations."

(Levi, you're going too far with this! I-I'm not the superhero you're making me out to be!)

"I don't know why you're targeting my squad members, but this boy here is very close to Dot Pixis. When I report you for what you've been doing, I will make sure he removes you from your position as his superior," Levi said. He walked over to Eren and looked slightly up at the younger male. "I'm taking you with me, Pixie is bound to believe you."

"But-" the glare the man gave the brunette forced his mouth shut and off they were.

*Time pass*

"Eren, corporal. What brings you to my office?" Pixis asked as soon as we walked into his office.

"W-well.. Captain made me come with him," Eren said nervously. He tried his best to look anywhere but at the two men.

"Corporal, mind explaining to me why you brought this boy to me when you're both supposed to be working?"

"It's simple. I'd like to request a transfer to the gates in place of the superior that's already there," Pixis looked up at him like he was insane.

"Do you really believe I'd let that happen?" Levi nodded his head.

"I do. His superior has been abusing his position, using it to constantly yell at the boy for no reason," Pixis looked up at Eren.

"Is this true?" the brunette sighed deeply.

"W-well.. yeah. He's been telling me I'm not productive enough when I'm working as hard as I can while he sits on his ass," the old man nodded his head.

"Alright, Corporal. You will be transferred to the gates as requested. I will seek immediate action to get this man demoted and transferred to a different part of the wall. However, if you don't work just as hard as the other members of Eren's group, I will demote you as well."

"No problem, Pixie," the man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You may both go now, if that's all you came for. Go home and return to work tomorrow. I'll have everything taken care of by then," Pixis said and they two soldiers walked out of his office. Walking through the academy again alone with the captain he used to love brought back quite a few memories. Students whispered and stared at the two as they walked.

"That's the captain everyone talked about before!" one student said.

"You mean the one that had to leave because he was screwing a student?"

"He's so cute!"

"I'd definitely like a piece of that," by this point Levi was gritting his teeth and biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut and Eren was glaring at every female for ever dreaming about touching Levi when he belonged to-

Suddenly, the raven chuckled and Eren looked over to see what was so funny.

"Remember that closet?" Levi asked, and the brunette looked over to where he was looking.

(You've got to be kidding me...)

"Nope," Eren replied to the older male.

"Liar."

Eren would never admit out loud that he did indeed remember the closet they were looking at. He wanted nothing more than to forget the place he lost his virginity. But looking over at the captain next to him and seeing him smile did bring a bit of color to his cheeks.


	8. Work Problems

**Okiee so it's technically tuesday in PA, so here's the next chapter! I got one more chapter typed up, and I'm just finishing up another so be proud of me for working so hard! No criticism please, and I do take suggestions. Also...**

 **Just so you guys know, I made Connie four years older than Eren for the sake of him not witnessing the whole situation that happened at the academy.**

A few weeks later, things at work finally seemed to settle back down. Everyone in Eren's group seemed to finally be getting used to Levi and his quietness. They all seemed to like the fact that the man had them working an equal amount every day he was there and even helped them with killing titans and cleaning when things got busy.

However, they didn't like his cleaning habits. Constantly scolding the men if they came with even a speck of dirt on their clothes. But they did get brakes now and now had good times while on patrol. The group members seemed to look up to Eren, even though he was the youngest member there, for being one of the best. They always asked him questions about his experiences while out on runs. Only Connie, a soldier a four year older than him was able to go on a few runs. But Eren went on all the major runs, and had a huge kill streak with titans.

One day, they decided to ask about his experience when the titans came crashing into his home town and killed his mother. The brunette just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't want to talk about it, though. It was a hard subject to talk about, and he never even opened up to Levi about it.

Finally, the guys tried to get Levi in the conversation.

"So, Captain. How's life?" Connie asked. Levi glared at the man in response, until Eren started to pout.

"Awee, come onnnn, Captainnnn!" the guys all laughed at the way he was acting, and it both amused and annoyed Levi, though he didn't show the first emotion.

"You're such a brat, Yaeger. Life's fine," and with that, the raven stood up from his spot on the floor of the top of the gates to go to the two men who were still keeping a lookout.

"Woah, Eren got him to talk about himself!" Connie said. The brunette beamed a confident smile that didn't go unnoticed when Levi looked over his shoulder.

"What's with you and him, though? He seems really protective over you." another soldier asked.

"Yeah, and I always catch him looking at you whenever you're out killing titans and stuff. It's like you guys have some kind of history or something," Connie added in.

"Wh-what do you mean by history?" Eren asked, feeling something in his stomach drop.

(They can't possibly know! I mean, Connie would've already graduated by then!)

"I mean you guys seem like friends or relatives."

"O-oh.. actually, I have known him longer than when I joined his group. I was his student back at the academy."

(And that's all I'm going to say on the matter.)

"What? You were one of his students? I heard that he got fired from the academy because something bad happened. Is that true?" Eren's stomach was now churning.

"Ehehehh..."

"Yaeger. I need you to help me kill these titans," Levi called out.

(Thank god I can get out of this awkward conversation, but he doesn't ever come out to kill any titans unless it gets really bad.)

"Is it really that bad?" the brunette asked.

"See for yourself," Eren stood up from his spot and walked over to the edge, looking down at the many titans below him. It looked to be about twenty titans, which wasn't really a problem. That many couldn't break the walls, and they weren't any where near tall enough to reach up and grab him, though they tried.

The problem was that if they left that many alone, it would attract more and eventually they would be able to break the wall. Eren jumped off the edge of the wall along with Levi, and quickly got to head level with the tallest titans. One quick look at each other, and they went to work. Slicing the backs of the tallest titans necks, they decided to have a little fun, a race to see who could kill the most.

Eren had the biggest grin on his face as he sliced off the arm of another titan, avoiding another's hand trying to grab onto him. Eren was, to say the least, a pro at killing a group. True enought, he couldn't kill a group this big by himself, but with Levi, he felt like he could do anything, including this. Levi made him feel alive as their race kept going on. Levi caught the eye of the brunette and smirked, slicing through two necks in one spin and the surrounding bodies fell to the ground.

One they were all cut down, the two exhausted soldiers leaned their feet onto the wall to keep balance and looked at each other.

"How many did you kill?" Eren asked, smiling while panting.

"Eleven," the man said giving him a smile back. It was rare to see the man smile, specially in public. But Eren felt like the man had smiled a lot more lately, at least around him.

"I got the same amount," the brunette said. A silence filled the air one moment, the next Levi began laughing. It was a good, hardy laugh. Eren's cheeks flushed red, but he found himself laughing as well. Looking at Levi laugh like that was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen.

(Maybe I do want him ba-)

"Gahh!" Levi looked over to see the brunette was now being crushed in the hand of a titan they had payed no attention to.

"Fuck, Eren!" Levi quickly jumped off the wall and cut the titan down. Once the titan fell to the ground, it released Eren from it's grasp, and Levi grabbed a hold of him before he reached the ground. He took him up to the top of the wall where the others were and lay him down on the cool surface.

"What happened?" one of the soldiers asked as they all crowded around them. Levi was too distracted trying to get the top of his uniform off to see if there was any real damage to his body.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Connie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He was crushed my a titan's hand. I've got to make sure nothing is broken," pulling off the brunette's top clothing, he got a good look at the bruising that was already forming and the bad shape his torso was in. "Don't just stand there, get a stretcher so we can rush him to a hospital or something!" the male yelled. He was genuinely upset, and didn't care who knew. "Stay with me, Eren. We'll get you to a doctor soon."

"Captain... Levi.. I wish...my mom.. was here..." the brunette barely breathed out. He was losing consciousness quickly. A few soldiers came back with a stretcher they had just in case something like this happened. Levi and another soldier lifted Eren carefully off the ground and out him on it and rushed him to the nearest doctor they could find.

The town did have a hospital just down the street from the gate, so as soon as the got there, he was rushed away, Levi left alone. He hated the fact that he had to go to work, but he did. He went back to the gate to finish his shift, and when he was done, contacted Mikasa and told her what had happened.

He really didn't like her, but she was his family and deserved to know that there was a possibility that the brunette could die. Boy was she surprised to know that Eren had not only been on patrol with the man, but also his squad leader. Once she heard that she knew who the brunette had been living with this whole time. She was furious, but saved that for after Eren was taken care of.

Levi and Mikasa both refused to leave the waiting room until the doctor came back with some news. Poor Armin, bless that child's soul, was the one who had to keep the piece between the two. Levi didn't really mind Armin, in fact, he was thankful for Armin keeping Mikasa back so there wouldn't have to be another hospital bed filled up.

After four hours of hell, the doctor finally came back into the waiting room. Looking down at his clipboard for a second, he looked back up at all the people in the waiting room.

"Eren Yaeger's family?" all three of them stood up and rushed over to the man.

"How is he? How's Eren?" Mikasa asked. Levi and Armin listened silently to what the man had to say.

"Eren's stable. He's got a few broken ribs and a lot of bruising, but he'll be okay."

"When can we see him?" the woman asked.

"You can see him when he wakes up, but that wont be for a day or two. I suggest you all go home and-"

"Not happening," both Levi and Mikasa said simultaneously. Armin and the doctor sighed in defeat.

"You two, I swear, you're exactly he same," Arming mumbled to himself and then looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry about them. I'll make sure that they don't cause too much trouble. But please let us know when he wakes up."

The very next morning, the brunette opened his eyes. He saw a white ceiling, one he wasn't familiar with.

(What the hell happened to me?)

He looked around the room to figure out what was going on, and saw that he was in a hospital room. He looked down to see that his chest was all bandaged up.

(I guess it'd be best not to move.)

For once, he didn't try anything drastic like he used to. He leaned his head back into his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

(How did I end up here? All I remember was that I was killing titans with Levi... We shared a laugh.. and.. then...)

"Oh.." he mumbled to himself. He remembered the titan hand grabbing onto him, and Levi screaming his name. He remembered being in the raven's arms as the man pulled him to safety.

(The bastard pulled my shirt up..)

His face turned a bright red at the thought of Levi seeing his without a shirt on again. It made him wonder if he liked what he saw, but then again, he was injured, and now he was bandaged up. He doubted he liked anything he saw.

A small click of the door made Eren lift his head again and he saw the doctor walk in. It was someone he knew.

"Oh, you're awake," the tall blonde said.

"Erwin.."

"How have you been, Eren? It's been awhile," the man gave the brunette a kind smile.

"Why are you here?" Eren asked.

"Well I am a doctor. In fact, I'm one of the men that operated on you."

"Operated on me?"

"You had some minor internal bleeding we had to take care of. But besides that, just some bruising and a few broken bones. Nothing you can't handle, knowing you as well as I do," the man stepped over to Eren and started doing his usual check up.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, just a day."

"You act like what I had was a minor injury," Erwin stopped what he was doing and leaned in a bit, but not to make him uncomfortable.

"Eren, I've seen people survive worse. I've also seen them die from less. I'm not saying your injuries are minor, I'm just trying not to worry you. That's what a doctor does for his patients. There was a man before you that fell off a roof, and he died in surgery, but the whole time he was conscious, I had to tell him he'd be okay so he wouldn't panic."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that," the blonde leaned back after hearing the brunette say that.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now. So how have you been doing?" Erwin said, going back to what he was doing before.

"I'm okay, I got assigned to the best squad in the scout legion," Eren said proudly.

"That's great, is that how you got like this?" the brunette shook his head.

"No, all scout legion members are required to patrol the walls and kill titans along them. That's how I got like this."

"Ah, I see." the blonde stood up," You seem to be fine. I'm going to go tell your family that you're awake. It was good to see you again, Eren. I'd say I hope we meet again, but that would most likely require you getting hurt again."

And with that, Erwin left the room. Shortly afterwards, Levi, Mikasa and Armin all walked in. Mikasa rushed to his side, Armin following quickly after. Levi just stood there for a moment before slowly approaching. Eren's heart melted a bit at the way Levi spoke his name in the next moment.

"Eren.."


	9. Back Togetherness

**So I have three chapters to post that are finish. I decided since school is starting soon I'm just gonna reward you guys with yet another chapter early. Enjoy! Also...**

 **That awkward moment when you have to add the word fisting to the dictionary on your computer, but your phone knows the word...**

"Eren, I'm never letting you go back to the survey corps! I'm not risking you dying on me again!" Mikasa demanded. Eren shook his head weakly.

"No, Mikasa, you won't. It's where I belong," Eren said. Armin nodded his head in agreement.

"But you got hurt, Eren. Next time a titan gets its hands around you, you won't be so lucky."

"Mikasa, I'd understand if Eren wanted to leave the survey corps, but he doesn't so just let him do what he loves to do," Levi said, a bit annoyed by the woman. She wanted to be in the survey coprs with Eren, but decided it was best to quit once she and Armin got serious.

"Levi is right, dear," Armin said to his lover. He touched her arm, but she shook it off and glared at Levi.

"This is all your fault. If you would've killed that titan faster, he wouldn't be like this!"

"Don't you think I wish that I did? I want him to be alright just as much as you do!" Levi shouted back. Armin tried to get between them, only to be pushed back.

"Why are you even here? You don't love him so get out and let his family handle him!"

"Guys, stop it. You'll get kicked out if you fist fight here in a hospital room," Eren said. His voice was weak from the heaviness of his chest, but loud enough for them to hear. They both looked over at him and step away from each other. After finally getting Mikasa calmed down and convincing her to let him stay in the scout legion, Eren asked to be alone with Levi so they could talk. Of course, Mikasa refuse and almost blew a gasket, but Armin got her to leave.

"What's up?" the raven asked. Eren patted his hand on a spot next to him on the bed.

"Come sit," Eren said. His voice was weak, but firm. Levi did as he was told. "I wanted to talk about my living arrangements with you."

"Why? Are you planning on moving out right after you heal?" the brunette grit his teeth, swallowed his pride, and continued on.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to know if I could stay indefinitely."

"Eren, you know you don't have to ask me that. My answer will always be yes to that," Eren pursed his lips and reached his limp hand out to touch Levi's.

"That's not all I wanted to talk about," Levi looked down at their hands, then back up at Eren, heart pounding just as much as the brunette.

"Levi, you made me feel like total shit when you left. You didn't even leave a letter or stay a bit longer to say goodbye. I guess maybe that was your pride preventing you from doing it or it was too painful. But our second time meeting would've gone smoother if you did."

"Eren, I'm sorry for not considering your feelings when I did that, but it hurt too much to say goodbye. That's why I left. I guess I didn't want you to see me the way I was when I had to leave," Levi attempted to intertwine their fingers, but the brunette refused to let him, and pulled his hand away.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fully forgive you for what you did, but I'm willing to try and get back together under one condition," Levi silently nodded. Eren could see a glint of happiness under the blank mask he kept in his eyes. "If I want to leave, you have to help me get a place of my own," a small smirk formed on the raven's lips.

"Is that really all? I expected something along the lines of more house decorations or I have to make you food anytime you want it."

"Asshole, those are already included in my package and you know it," the brunette smiled the weak smile he could. Levi smiled a genuine smile, teeth showing and everything, and brought his lips closer. Eren shut his eyes and winced back to keep his lips away, but found that the raven wasn't aiming for his lips.

Eren felt the warm lips press onto his forehead. He opened his eyes blushed slightly. The male separated his lips from the brunette's forehead and instead replaced it with his own forehead.

"Thank you, Eren."

"For what?" the younger male asked.

"For giving me another chance."

For the next month, Eren laid around the house while Levi took care of him. Mikasa came over to help when Levi had to work, or Armin when she couldn't. The brunette was fascinated by how gentle and kind Levi had actually become. It was honestly weird for him, and he purposely tried pissing the guy off to see if he'd go back to being his ignorant self. But no matter what he tried, the asshole never faltered. Finally the brunette said "Just yell at me already!" and Levi just shook his head at him.

After that, Levi did return to his normal self verbally, but stayed gentle and never once tried kissing or doing anything to Eren. He did have his moments with him, but no advances were taken since the brunette was still injured.

One whole month after the incident, Eren was allowed to go back to work, but Levi didn't allow him to kill any titans just yet. Eren was forced into doing daily combat training (sparring) with Levi in the back yard of their house until he thought he was good enough to go back out there.

During the training, Levi made it clear that he wasn't going to hit him in the torso, but did everything else to knock him over. Their last training session ended pretty awkward.

"Come on, Eren. You need to be quicker than that," the raven said. Eren tried kicking the man again at the same spot, but failed. He was getting really tired, panting hard, but refusing to back down. Levi knew that even if he asked, Eren wouldn't stop until he got a good hit on the man. He was always like this. Eventually, he'd tire himself out until he collapsed to the ground.

This time, Eren tried a new tactic to get a hit on him. He dropped to his knees, holding his rib cage.

"Fuck..." he said weakly. Levi fell right into his trap, rushing to his side to see what was wrong.

"Eren, is it your rib cage again?" Levi asked. Eren nodded his head, internally smirking as he swept his feet around, knocking the raven off his feet. He was sent forward and grabbed onto Eren, pushing them both to the ground. Levi groaned and pushed himself up with his hands. He opened his eyes and saw exactly what had happened when he fell. He was on top of Eren, and he had one leg between both of the brunette's.

Eren got really flustered at how turned on he was at the moment, but found himself laughing anyway.

"I finally got you," he said.

"You little shit," Levi said, smirking slightly at how sly Eren really was. Then it got really quiet as Eren's laughter died down and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Y-you can get off me now," the brunette said, but Levi just stared at him. The raven put a gentle hand to the younger male's cheek, and slowly moved in, closing the distance between them. He stopped an inch before their lips met, and slowly climbed off him, leaving the brunette laying there stunned.

(Did he just almost kiss me? Why did he stop? Did he think I was going to reject him?)

Levi looked back down at him.

"I think you're ready to kill titans again," was all he said before heading back into the house.

"YES!" Eren shouted, jumping to his feet and fisting the air victoriously.

*Levi's POV*

"Come on, Eren. You need to be quicker than that," I said. Eren was trying his hardest to get a hit on me, I knew that. But he was getting tired. I knew he'd collapse to the ground in a heap of gross sweat and pants soon. The brunette tried to kick me on my side, but I quickly blocked it. Before I knew it, though, he was dropping to the ground, holding the side of his chest where he had it broken. I immediately stepped towards him and leaned over to get a better look as best I could.

"Fuck..."

"Eren, is it your rib cage again?" Eren nodded his head and the next moment, I'm being swept off my feet, falling forward onto him. I ended up taking him own with me, and groaned at the annoyance of what just happened. I propped myself up on my hands and looked down to see that I was in the most awkward position I could possibly be in. My left leg was wedged between his, and I was looking directly down at the flustered face he had.

(Fuck, I never thought we'd be in this position again.)

The brunette started laughing out of nowhere.

"I finally got you," he said, looking very confident.

(Did he just trick me?)

"You little shit," I gave him my signature smirk. Eventually, Eren's laughter stopped and we were left just gazing at each other in silence until he finally broke it.

"Y-you can get off me now." he said, I was almost temped to. But something told me to kiss him right there. My hand moved on its own, cupping his cheek I adored so much. I leaned forward, just about ready to kiss him.

(Stop, he might not want that.)

Just as I thought that, I stopped in my tracks. I kept quiet as I got off him and stood up. I looked down at him, seeing how flustered and shocked I left him and knew it was the right choice to wait just a bit longer.

"I think you're ready to kill titans again," I said, and started walking back into the house. I could hear the brunette screaming behind me.

"YES!"

(He may be a grown man, but he's still such a kid sometimes.)

I shook my head at the fact that I'd actually fallen in love with such a childish man.

(But I wouldn't trade him for anyone else, even if his sister is a crazy bitch.)

 **How do you guys feel about Eren getting possibly drunk and possibly screwing around with Levi in the next chapter? I promise you there are funny parts and serious parts in it so the next chapter is well rounded.**


	10. Drunken Eren

**I'm sorry that the parts where Eren and Hanji are drunk aren't very well written. I'm not good at writing like a drunk. Soooo... yeah. But there are some funny parts in it so I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I just have the strong urge to tell you that the song I like to listen to while writing is bleeding love (nightcore version), especially when I'm writing romantic scenes. Idk I just feel like it matches their relationship. And the mispells for drunken Eren talking are intended.**

For the first time in a long time, the members of the best squad in the survey corps met up in a tavern with Dot Pixis to discuss their plan of action for the next major run. They were going to find the other humans' territory and try to discuss an alliance.

"Captainnn! It's good to see you again!" Eld said, getting elbowed by Petrs in the ribs.

"Stop it, Eld. We're here on business, learn to be professional," the blonde woman walked up to Levi and gave him a nod. "Captain. Eren," she gave a nod to the brunette standing next to the raven as well.

"Levi!~" a happy voice shouted out. Levi was tackled by a tall brunette.

"Hanji, get the hell off me before I cut you down right here!" the raven shouted. Eren awkwardly pried off the woman and she then threw her arms over him instead.

"Eren! I heard you got hurt! How bad was it? Any bones sticking out of your body?" Eren furrowed his brows.

"Geez, Hanji. You're a little fucked up in the head, aren't you?" he eventually got the brunette off him with the help of Petra.

"Eren, watch your language," the blonde female scolded him.

"Eheh, sorry. I guess it slipped after spending so much time with this guy," he pointed at Levi.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not that bad a person to work with, or a bad housemate," Levi said, annoyed like always.

"Wait, you live together?" Eld asked and Eren smiled sheeply.

"I sort of lost my house and he was the first person to offer me a place to stay," Eren said.

"As long as I've known Captain, I've never heard of him ever living with anyone before," Petra asked.

"So? I wasn't about to let the boy live on the streets," Levi retorted.

(Yeah, especially since you love me and all...)

"Excuse me," another voice said. Everyone turned to see that Pixis was finally there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but we do have a strategy to discuss."

"Hello, sir. It's good to see you again," Eren said bowing deeply.

"Eren, how's your chest?" Pixis asked.

"I'm all healed up, sir! Levi's even letting me kill titans again on patrol."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad to know that you didn't want to leave the survey corps after such a bad experience," Eren shook his head.

"No way, I belong in the military."

They all sat down at a booth and discussed how they would approach the other human's territory and how to keep both Eren and Levi the safest during the run. After a couple hours of hard discussion, Pixis shouted "Let's drink!" which startled everyone. But they all smiled, grabbed a mug of beer and cheered.

"Eren, why aren't you drinking?" Petra asked.

"I-I've never drank alcohol before," He held his large mug in his hands and stiffened up when Hanji wrapped and arm around him.

"Come onnnn Eren! It'sh shoooo good!"

"Hanji's already drunk..." Eld shook his head at the woman.

"Well I'd be drunk too if I drank six beers," Levi said with the same expression as Eld.

"I-I guess I can try it," the brunette said, holding the mug up and bringing it to his lips. The taste wasn't the best, bitter and fizzy. But it wasn't a bad taste. "It's not bad."

"Good! drink moreee!" Hanji forced him to drink more. Eventually, he got down to the last drop in the mug. He could already feel his cheeks getting hot, but didn't pay it any mind. Two hours and two beers later, though, he felt all the effects the alcohol was taking place. Pixis went home, mostly sober. Petra didn't even get to enjoy much alcohol since she had to look after the wasted Hanji and make sure she got home without hurting anyone. Eld found a random girl and ended up leaving with her.

This left just him and Levi left alone.

"Eren, you're fucking drunk," the raven said. He shook his head at how completely wasted the younger male actually was.

"You shhould too! You drank just as much as mee!" the brunette tried to glare at the man, but failed when he saw more than one of him sitting there. "I'm gonna go gyet another beer," he stumbled over to the bar, but the guy told him he had been shut of since he was already drunk.

"Hey there, you're a real cutie," a female voice said from behind. Eren turned around to see a woman leaning down towards him. He couldn't really make out much of her, but she had black hair like Levi's and it draped over her shoulders as she tried to lean forward enough to give him a look at her cleavage. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Eren," the brunette slurred out.

"Well Eren, my name is Katie," she leaned in closer and grabbed his hand to place on her butt and whispered in his ear. "Why don't we go somewhere more quiet and have some fun?" she nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

(This feels weird..)

The thoughts in Eren's head didn't go far as she pulled him along with her. He had no idea where this woman was taking him, but he almost fell a few times going out the door and down the street. He finally realized that it was quiet wherever they were, but hi vision was too impaired to be able to tell.

The woman pressed her body onto him, kissing him and dominating him in his drunken state. It felt weird for Eren, he didn't like a woman being on him like this. He especially didn't like the fact that she was now gripping his pants where his junk was.

"Wait, thiss is wrong.." he slurred out, but wasn't obeyed.

"Oh come on, sweetie. It's not like this is your first time, right?"

"N-no but-"

"Then what's the problem?" she bit his bottom lip, gnawing at the warm flesh as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stop.." Eren said, trying his best to resist with his spinning head and messed up vision.

"There you are."

*Levi's POV*

(Where is he?)

I stood in the same place I last saw Eren, the bar. He was supposed to be getting a beer and going back to the table, but he disappeared shortly after he got there.

(Where the fuck did he go?)

I searched the whole tavern, which wasn't much to begin with, but couldn't find him anywhere.

(Maybe he decided to go home.)

I walked out the doors of the tavern, walking down the street in the direction towards home when I hear something not too far from the tavern. It sounded a lot like Eren's voice, so I walked in the direction of the voice to find out if he was there. When I got to an alleyway, I could see a woman pushing him into a wall, groping him like there was no tomorrow.

(Is he seriously trying to score after telling me he was gonna give me another chance?)

"There you are," I said. I was pissed off at the man. The raven haired woman and Eren both looked over at me.

"Levi, help me!" the drunken brunette said. I dropped my head and shook it with such disappointment it almost made me scream at him.

(He seriously let a woman drag him to an alley and almost let her fuck him.. at last he wasn't _trying_ to get laid.)

"You're such a pain, Eren."

"Oh, what's this? Did I just get a threesome?" the woman asked, looking genuinely happy. I pried the raven woman off Eren and glared at her.

"No, you got a rejection. I'm coming to get what's mine, so I suggest you don't go whoring around drunks anymore. It's a real turn off when you're that desperate to get some," I wrapped Eren's arm around my shoulder and began walking him home, the woman shouting after him.

"How dare you say something like that to a lady! I'll have you know I'm a very wanted woman!"

"Ah huh, keep telling yourself that."

*Normal POV*

Levi walked Eren home without saying a word to him. Eren, however, was giggling and talking about nonsense the whole time. Once they got home, Levi dragged him all the way to the bedroom and lay him down there. He set a bucket down next to bed and went as far as tucking the brunette in. Eren did nothing but giggle the whole time.

"Go to bed."

"Leviii~" the brunette cooed. The raven turned around and was shocked when Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and rested the side of his head right above his belt. "Let'sh do it," Levi's once wide eyes were now back to normal and he was getting frustrated.

"You're drunk, Eren."

"Soo? Let's have shome fun! It's been _aaaages,_ " the brunette said with much emphasis on the last word. He got to his knees and brought Levi closer using the raven's belt.

"Eren, you're gonna piss me off," Eren shut the man up by pressing their lips together. It was sloppy and not the way Levi remembered it years ago. He knew it was because he was drunk. The brunette started unbuckling the man's belt and Levi pulled his lips away from Eren's to speak. "Eren, stop th-" the brunette shot his hand down the ravens pants, stopping him mid-sentence. The brunette wrapped his hand around the older male's semi hard member, causing said man to moan almost inaudibly.

"I know you want this just as much as meee," Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and slowly pulled his hand out of his pants, then grabbed the other wrist and pinned him to the bed, his legs dangling off the side.

"Dammit, Eren! I told you not to piss me off!" Levi shouted slightly. Eren stared at him, eyes wide. "I told you I wasn't gonna take advantage of you because I don't want you to wake up and regret everything! I'm trying to take things slow so don't mess with my feelings like that!"

"Levi..." though drunk, he did realize that what he was doing was wrong.

(Maybe I should just sleep.)

Before the brunette could say anything, he felt something inside his stomach move and moved immediately to get to the bucket. After puking his guts out, Levi rubbing his back the whole time, he decided it really was best to go to sleep. Levi left the room to go sleep on the couch.

 **Reviews and suggestions would be great you guys!~**


	11. Hangovers, Memories and Tears

**I found another song for the couple! My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson! Yep. Matches this story pretty perfectly. On another happy note, I am sooo grateful that you guys are enjoying this! I literally look at my mom or a friend whenever I get a review and say I have fans! You guys are awesome!**

 **Also I'm sorry some of my chapters have been so short lately, especially this one. I'll work on that! Enjoy!**

Puking. Glasses of water. Puking. More water. The morning was filled with nothing but those for poor hungover Eren. He couldn't even keep the water down, and refused food until later in the afternoon. Thankfully Pixis let everyone who was at the tavern have the next day off. Guess he didn't want hungover, puking and starving soldiers killing titans. Smart.

Levi spent the whole morning right by Eren's side, rubbing his back to soothe him while he puked and bringing him the water he later on threw up as well. When Eren wasn't doing all the throwing up and moping around, he was trying to figure out what happened last night. He remembered the discussion about the expedition, then everyone started drinking and Hanji made him drink a whole beer. After that, it goes blank. Bits and pieces here and there slowly come back, but not enough to figure out what had happened.

(I remember walking with Levi, probably taking me home. I remember being in bed, but.. what happened after that?)

After dinner, Eren decided to head back to the bedroom to see if he could draw it out. Drawing things out usually helped him remember things. He flopped on the bed and grabbed his notebook he salvaged from the house fire. After mindlessly sketching, he realized he was sketching an image of him and Levi in the bedroom. He shook his head and kept mindlessly drawing, not really paying attention to what it was until-

(Oh my god.. WHY IS MY HAND DOWN HIS-)

"What are you drawing?" Levi asked, peeking his head around next to him to see what it was.

"N-n-no-nothing!" Eren pulled the sketchbook to his chest and absolutely refused to let the man see.

"Let me see, your drawing can't be that bad," he reached out to grab the book, but Eren jerked to the side to keep the raven from getting the it. "Eren, don't make me pin you down to get that book because you know I will."

The brunette sighed deeply and slowly let the book go. Levi took it out of his hands and looked at the picture of the awkward scene they had last night.

"Levi.. Did we..?"

"No, no we didn't. You were horny enough to get that far, though. But I stopped you before it got any further than what is in this drawing," Eren's cheeks became bright red.

"O-oh.." something in his mind flashed from last night.

 _I'm trying to take things slow so don't mess with my feelings like that!_

"Levi... are you mad at me?" Eren asked. He cast his eyes down at his lap.

"What makes you think that?" the brunette fidgeted in his spot.

"What you said last night.. about me messing with your feelings. I wasn't trying to," a long silence showed the brunette that Levi's response was negative, and he looked up at the man to see that his face was inches away.

"I know you weren't," he said. Eren gazed into Levi's eyes, and he gazed back. Eren wanted to kiss him right there, but Levi backed away and stood up straight. Something in the brunettes chest sunk. "By the way, your drawing is really good."

"Th-thank you.. I've been drawing for years."

"You risked your life for that sketchbook. Mind telling me why?" Eren took his sketchbook back and turned to the very beginning of the book and held the drawing up for Levi to see.

"It's the only notebook I have with a drawing of my mom in it. I remember lots about her before she died. She was really nice and loved me and Mikasa equally even though Mikasa was adopted. They only thing I can't remember about her was her face. I remember what it generally looked like, but I can't draw it again," Levi looked down at the drawing as Eren spoke, taking in all the features and then looking up and comparing them to Eren's. He looked a lot like his mom.

The sad look on his face made Levi's heart throb in pain. He couldn't imagine the pain Eren was going through. He was raised very lovingly, in a nice home, and to have that all taken away from him in a day, he understood why the brunette loved killing titans so much. He sat on the very edge of the bed next to Eren and pressed their foreheads together.

"Fuck, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I feel for you," he began. The brunette bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. Levi knew he was on the verge of breaking down. "I'm not gonna tell you some sob story about my life, even though it was pretty shitty. I'm not gonna tell you I understand because I don't. But I'm here if you need me to be."

"Levi.."

He heard a crack in Eren's voice as he said his name. Eren was really hurting. It was painful to bottle up any feelings at all. It was hard to bottle up his feelings for Levi when he left, but he had also bottled up the pain of not only losing his mother, but witnessing her death. He missed her terribly, and it showed a lot when he almost died, but now that he actually talked it out, it was even worse than he thought.

Before Eren knew it, tears streamed down his face. He buried his face into the raven's chest, clutching his clothes tightly as he cried.

"Shhh, It's okay," the sweet sound of Levi's voice melted Eren's heart and he held onto him stronger.

Eren never talked about his mom's death to anyone, not even Mikasa or Armin. It took a lot out of Eren to really talk about it. He ended up crying himself to sleep while Levi held him through it all. After he was sure the brunette was sleeping calmly, he attempted to slowly slip out the bed. Eren's grip on him was strong, and as the brunette groaned in his sleep from the movements, he nudged closer to the raven. A slight smile rose upon the younger males face as he enjoyed the warmth of the raven.

Levi knew then that he was gonna have him in his arms the whole night. He enjoyed the adorable smile Eren had too much to let him go. He missed sleeping next to Eren. All these nights, he slept alone or in a different room. Only once did he sleep next to Eren since they reunited, and that night he couldn't get comfortable since he had been kicked in the groin.

Eren would probably wake up and be blushing ear to ear when he woke up, but Levi decided to enjoy the moment they were having now. Eren might not have been awake, but he was sleeping comfortably in the raven's arms. That's all that mattered to Levi, that Eren was happy.

The next morning.

Eren slowly opened his heavy eyes. They hurt from all the crying, of course. When he saw the sleeping raven next to him, he did indeed blush. However, he found himself sighing at how peaceful the man looked. He realized how much he really liked being in Levi's arms. It was warm and comfortable having his head on the man's chest, listening to his slow breathing and heart beat, while having his strong arms around him.

He closed his eyes again and basked in the moment, nuzzling into the older male a bit more. Unfortunately, this woke the man up. Levi shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Eren internally scolded himself. Levi looked down at the brunette, assuming he was still asleep since his eyes were still closed. He tried moving slowly away from the younger male, but Eren held onto his torso tighter.

"Don't leave, I need warmth," Eren said, and was obeyed and Levi settled back down.

"Morning," he said. Eren smiled and opened his eyes.

"Morning," Levi rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" the raven asked, receiving a nod from Eren.

"Yeah, I slept really well thanks to you being so warm."

"I honestly expected you to be freaking out when you woke up from sleeping with me," Levi smirked.

"It's not like we actually _slept_ with each other, Levi," the raven gave out a chuckle.

"Well thanks to drunk Eren I know just how much you want to," Eren shot out of his arms.

"I was drunk!" Levi's smirk didn't falter as he spoke again.

"You still wanted it," Eren growled in frustration as his cheeks flushed.

"Sh-shut up!" Levi smiled at the way the brunette was acting, and brought his lips to Eren's forehead, planting a soft kiss there. Eren's heart stopped beating for a second, then raced when he pulled away. The look Levi gave him, he was sure the man could hear the organ pounding in his chest.

(At this rate, this man is going to make my heart explode. Fuck it, then.)

Eren leaned forward and meshed their lips together, not even waiting for the other to say or do anything.


	12. Officially A Couple Again

**Sooo...** **please don't kill me for this chapter I wanted this chapter to not be too much fluff (yet I failed miserably). But yeah, GUESS WHO GOT HER NEW LAPTOP! THIS GIRL! But yeah, I'm kinda pissed off though that it's kinda weird with the typing. Oh well, it works. Also, I'd like to do a shout out to Melyway. You. Are. Amazing. I'm so glad that you've been reviewing so much! And everyone else, you're all amazing, too! make sure to favorite, follow and review! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you want, I don't bite I swear lol.**

The nerves that Eren had built up the second before he kissed Levi had all disintegrated the next. Eren didn't really know what to expect. He knew hoe Levi felt about him, but when the raven didn't kiss him back? Well, Eren's self confidence was in shambles.

(Why isn't he kissing me back? Does he not love me after all?)

He separated their lips finally and timidly looked at the raven. Levi's eyes were wide, looking up at him. The man didn't even move.

"L..Levi?" Eren called out. The older male finally blinked, and kept his eyes on the brunette.

"Eren, you're not drunk, are you? Please tell me you're not drunk." Eren's face tinted a slight pink and he shook his head. He still had no idea if Levi's reaction was a bad one or not. At least, not until the man sighed into a bright smile and cupped his cheeks to pull him into a kiss. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop as their lips met in a passionately over and over again. When Levi finally pulled away, he asked the most obvious thing in the world. "Does this mean we're back together?"

Eren gave him a look that said 'really?'.

"Seriously, Levi? Do I even have to answer that?" Levi nodded his head.

"I want to hear you say it." he said. He held Eren's cheeks with his hands and gazed into his eyes. Eren's cheeks reddened a bit again and he looked away for a moment.

"Y-you're such a hopeless romantic.. Fine, I'll say it. I want us to be together again." Levi shook his head.

"No, Eren. I want you to say it like you mean it." the seriousness in his voice was balanced out with softness that made Eren's heart melt and his cheeks flush once again. Levi rubbed his cheek with his thumb and Eren sighed at the touch, putting his hand over the raven's.

"I want to be yours again... if you'll have me, that is." Levi's smile returned at how cute Eren was and he nodded his head.

"Of course."

Now came the hard part of their relationship, telling Mikasa. It was obvious that she wasn't gonna like it. And don't get them wrong, they know that it'll be hard to act natural around everyone else, but Mikasa and Armin are the only other two that would be able to keep the secret. Sure Petra and Eld would as well, but Hanji would not shut up about it if she knew.

There was also the problem in general of being a soldier. If one of them died outside the walls, it would be awful, devastating. Of course, Eren and Levi already knew this when coming into the relationship, but that didn't mean that the thought did still linger in their minds longer than it should've. Eren and Levi managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone for awhile, and the two that knew agreed to keep silent about it, though Mikasa was a hard person to convince.

"No, Eren! I refuse to let you be with that man again! What if he leaves you again? I'm not taking that chance!" the female raven shouted as Eren tried to calm her down. Armin sat on the couch at his grandfather's house with wide eyes as he watched his lover lose her cool. Levi scoffed at her.

"I'm not gonna do that. Besides, I'm sure Eren wouldn't be able to handle lonely nights without me anymore if I did." the brunettes cheeks flared up as he looked back at his calm boyfriend.

"Levi! Y-you're not helping!" he shouted a bit embarrassed at what the man said. He then turned back to his adopted sister who was fuming at the corporal. "Mikasa, that wasn't his choice to leave, he had to do it. You know that just as well as I do." Armin finally spoke up.

"I-I agree with them, sweetheart. He did lose his job for it and all and had to transfer. I don't think that he would've taken such a risk before and now knowing what was at stake unless he had feelings for-"

"I get it, okay! Levi wants to be with Eren and he's taking risks for it, but that doesn't matter!" Mikasa shouted. She glared at Levi. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my brother again! I don't care if it's intentional or not!"

"Mikasa!" Eren shouted, startling her a bit at how demanding it was for her attention. "I'm not some kid anymore, I'm a grown man and I am allowed to date whoever I want. Think about _my_ happiness! Think about how _I_ feel about this situation. I know Levi isn't going to try anything without my consent. I know he's not gonna leave me after taking such good care of me. I know he isn't gonna hurt me so stop talking like you know he is and let me be happy for once! Even if everyone finds out that we're together, we aren't in the academy anymore and it's not like it's illegal so we're not gonna get separated this time!" that shut Mikasa right up. She looked down at her feet, not saying a single word. All she did was nod her head. The angry expression Eren had on his face softened. "Thank you."

Now it's one month before the mission and Eren and Levi have been on edge about it. Though Levi keeps telling Eren that everything will be alright, and that they will get through the mission alive, Eren wasn't so sure. He had an awful feeling churning in his stomach. Both men had reported to Dot Pixis about the mission every time they were called in and had been put under training to keep their skills sharper than ever in case anything went wrong. They even had t spar with each other and other scout legion members to make sure their hand to hand combat was in tip top shape as well.

After another agonizing day of training, Eren and Levi were headed home. Once they were out of site of everyone in the training grounds, they held hands as they walked home. Levi listened quietly to the brunette next to him as the man complained over and over about how boring the training routine was. They military corps didn't believe in change. After finally arriving home, they walked through the door and stopped in their tracks. Eren's eyes went wide and Levi 's expression turned sour. The living room was trashed. Eren rushed through the house, looking in each and every room to see the damage. It seemed as though the person only trashed the living room and the kitchen. The rest of the rooms were left unscathed. Eren finally made it to the bedroom, creeping up slowly and worriedly to the drawer in the nightstand net to the bed. his eyes once again grew huge as he realized that the thing he was looking for was missing.

"No! No no no! Where is it?!" he asked himself as he began searching through everything he could thin of that hid the thing he was looking so desperately for. levi walked into the room after hearing all the ruckus and calmly called out to the man.

"Eren, is this what you are looking for?" the brunette turned around, eyes tearing up when he saw what his lover was holding. It was his sketchbook. Eren let out a shaky sigh and approached the man, taking the sketchbook from his hands and opening it up.

"W-where's mom?!" Eren began to panic once again, seeing that the drawing he had almost died for had been gone. All that was left of it was the small bit of torn paper from the edge of the book where it had been torn out. Eren looked through the rest of the book, seeing that every other drawing was there except for his mother's. Tears stung the brunette's eyes as he tried t blink away the tears. However, his body had another plan for him as he wailed a cry from his mouth. He leaned forward and dropped the book, abandoning it so he could wrap his arms around his raven lover and cry into his shoulder. Levi , of course, let Eren cry for a long as he wanted, silently cursing the person that did this to his Eren. The woman that they both knew did it. The only one who could successfully get in and out of the house without the two knowing. Annie.


	13. Outside the Walls

**So I totally just mutually ended my relationship I had for almost 8 months and instead of sad I'm more relieved that I can move on to the next chapter of my life... is that bad?** **In fact I was so relieved I decided to post this tonight. I might be getting a job soon and I've got my SAT's on my mind now so I might post less and less. BUT! This fic is almost done anyways so. Expect maybe two or three more chapters. Lilly out.**

It was finally happening. It was the night before everything was going to go down. The night before the expedition. Everyone was on edge about it, some of them backing out, some triple checking their gear before the day of do or die. The horses were all being taken care of, the soldiers all gathered around the training grounds at the academy Eren used to attend to. Some of the carriages for dead bodies were sitting off to the side asking to be used. Dot Pixis stood tall in from of everyone as they all stood at attention. Eren and his squad was all together in a line going across the front, Eren next to Levi, then Petra, Eld and Hanji. Everyone knew that tonight could be their last night alive, and so they were sweating from fright. Pixis walked along the lines as he spoke up.

"I know that you are all scared about tomorrow, scared that we might fail and die. However, everyone here, every single soldier here was selected to be in the scout legion for a reason. You were all chosen to protect the human race, all chosen because you are important for the future of humanity. You are all here because you have the blood lust to kill titans, and the skill to kill other humans just as easily. No matter how scared you get, always remember that you have gotten this far, and if you give up it will all be in vain. So, my men and women. Let us win this battle against the titans and make sure these negotiations go as planned for the sake of all human kind!" all the soldiers cheered in unison when Pixis was done talking. After that they all went home to rest for tomorrow, though I'm sure many of them won't be able to.

Levi and Eren walked home, not holding hands or even talking. It was awkward, and neither one of them felt like breaking the silence. When they finally reached home, Levi spoke up to Eren as they got ready for bed.

"Eren." he said. The brunette looked over to his raven haired lover as he climbed into bed. "Are you okay?" he asked. Eren didn't even try to answer, he just rested his head on his pillow and looked over at him. Levi took this as a yes and crawled into bed next to him, allowing Eren to move his head onto the smaller man's chest and cuddle up to him. "It's okay to be scared, Eren. It's normal."

"But it's not that I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of leaving you behind." Levi's expression turned dark. He knew that there was a high possibility of him and Eren dying since they were the ones negotiating. He didn't plan on dying though, and he wasn't about to let Eren go as easily either. To the hands of meer humans? Tch. That sounded almost as filthy as dying by the hands of a titan to him.

"Don't worry, Eren. I'm not gonna let you die any time soon." Levi said, and Eren gripped the man's shirt. Levi thought for a moment about all that they had been through, he thought about all the bad times they had, the arguments they went through when they were reunited. The awkward moments when he wanted so badly to kiss Eren, but did because he didn't want to upset him. The fear he had when he thought he lost the man he had grown to love so deeply when they made a fatal mistake of not checking for more titans when on the side of the walls. Then he started remembering other times. Like when Eren got hurt during training and Levi had begun to get jealous over Eyebrows for being obvious about his feelings for the brunette. He remembered getting into that fight, too. And how Eren had climbed a tree for him and almost fell out because of his head injury. And then, he remembered the time Eren kissed him. That was over a month ago, and it was still fresh in his mind, as if it were yesterday. Sure they've shared a lot more pecks and even a few make out sessions, but that one particular kiss was something the raven would never forget. "Eren?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at his lover.

"When we get back, I'm gonna make love to you."

The fateful day was now upon them. Eren sat on his brown horse, riding directly next to Levi. They were put in the middle of the formation, in order to ensure their safety. Sure, they were two of the best soldiers that the survey corps had, but that doesn't guarantee that they'll stay alive if they were on the front lines. Eren already almost died once.

Levi looked over at his brunette sitting calm and quiet on the saddle and scooted his horse over to him so he could speak quietly.

"It's gonna be okay, Eren. I'll make sure that both of us get through this thing alive."

When the troops made it outside the walls they immediately went southeast towards where the map had told us to go. After hours of riding and watching some of the soldiers die and some others grouping up to kill titans, they arrived at a small, very old looking house, looked to be built pre titans. They decided to check it out, and what they found just made their doubts of actually finding humans disappear. The house was very dusty and had cobwebs everywhere, which made Levi want to cry, but there was a room that looked to be a former study. When Eren stepped inside, there was a few documents on there that looked fairly new ad had no dust on it at all. The documents were drawings of titans and some of them had the anatomy, some had the types. Eren looked at the other documents, and found a letter.

 _I would like to personally thank you for going under cover. I can imagine it was very difficult to adjust to the lifestyle those people had. I know your life before that was very difficult, having killed many people. I am proud to call you my ally, and would like to discuss a reward once you return from your journey. I hope you find useful information on this military corps and find more information on how to get inside their walls without being detected. Please, don't get caught. I don't want these people knowing that we exist until I feel it is right. We will discuss your reward further when you return. Good luck._

(Shit... are we going into an ambush?)

Eren showed Levi the note and the man ringed when he finished reading it. It seemed that they really might have been fooled if the person who wrote this letter had planted the map there. However, they pressed on, finding a forest just before the sun had begun to set. Titans had never tried to eat any horses, so they were safe on the ground. The soldiers all went up to the highest branches of the trees, taking the ropes they had brought along with them and tying their backs securely to the trunks and their legs to the branches so they would not fall out in their sleep. Eren and Levi were ordered to the tallest tree and were sent to the highest branches they could without them being too thin. They both took branches beside each other and tied themselves up, taking each other's hand and giving it a good squeeze before getting some sleep.

When they woke up, there were titans scratching up the trees, trying to get to even one soldier that was there. There weren't many, only five, but enough that it killed a few of the soldiers that tried to kill them. Eren and Levi had both tried to go and help, but were ordered to stay where they were until they were safe.

Once the titans were killed and the y got onto their horses, they were off again. It took about five more hours of riding until they aught a glimpse of a small structure. When they got closer, they realized that it was indeed the place they were looking for. The walls were just as tall, but the whole place seemed about a fourth the size of the place they came from. They arrived at the walls quickly and stopped right in front of their gates.

"Looks like we actually might stand a chance if things go wrong." Eren said. Levi looked up at the gates. There was something off about the place. He had a bad feeling about being there, like everything was about to go wrong for them.

"Well, what do we do? How are we gonna get in there?" one of the soldiers asked. Eren noticed a figure popping out from atop the wall and quickly coming towards them. All the soldiers got into a defensive position, But Lev instead stood protectively in front of Eren. Once it hit the ground they realised that it was a man, middle aged and blonde. He gave everyone a friendly smile and immediately locked eyes with Eren, who was still standing behind Levi.

"Lower your weapons, I'm only here to escort you inside. My name is Frank." he said and held his hands up. His eyes still locked on Eren. "You there, why are you being protected?" Levi tsked.

"Because I don't want anything happening to him." the raven said. Eren shook his head and stepped around Levi.

"Lower your weapons, men. He's obviously not able to hurt us." the brunette said. He walked slowly up to the blonde. "My name is Eren, you'll have to excuse my captain's rudeness. He is very protective of me since I'm going to be negotiating along with him today." the two men shook hands and Frank seemed to understand very well that he was telling the truth.

"Follow me, then. You can leave your men at the gate, and you two will come with me further inside to talk to our leader." and with that and the hand signal Frank gave, the gates opened.


	14. Negotiations

**Hey you guys! I've been waiting to post until I actually finished the rest of the chapters. WARNING: smut in the near future! But yeah, I think there's only two more left. I'm posting two tonight, and I'll post the ending on Thursday. I hope you guys like these two chapters. Please give me feedback! Lilly out!**

As soon as the walls opened, we were greeted by a large opening made up and surrounded by houses and farms everywhere. There wasn't many people there, maybe a couple thousand, but enough to make the place look lively. I could see from afar the other side of the wall. There wasn't more than one wall structure, so Eren assumed that the place must've been fairly new compared to where he lived.

Levi walked next to Eren, just behind Frank and a few of their soldiers. Their soldiers were dressed in clothing similar to theirs, but their pants were navy blue and they didn't wear jackets. They strangely had the same maneuvering gear though.

They walked until they were in the center of the whole place, and came to a tall building that looked to be built in a more advanced way. The windows were tall and the entire first floor was covered in them. They walked inside and up to the second floor, which made Levi's stomach seem to flop. The further they got from the troops, the worse he felt. Frank came to a stop at a certain door, and knocked twice before entering. As soon as they stepped inside, Levi locked eyes with a certain blonde woman. Annie.

She didn't seem to know what was going on, or why they were there. So, she lounged at the brunette. Eren pulled out his word and so did Levi, kicking the woman back and sending her flying to the floor. The room was tense, and the man that was sitting on the desk in the middle of the room shouted at the woman.

"Miss Leonhardt, I did not bring you here to start unnecessary fights. Stand down." everyone turned their attention to him. To be honest, the man looked a lot like Dot Pixis. He had the same bald head, same old looking face, but slightly different. Annie immediately backed off and took her place back at the man's side. "My apologies for her horrible manners."

"It's alright." Eren said quickly. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Eren Jaeger, and this is my captain, Corporal Levi Ackerman." the brunette bowed deeply, and made sure Levi did the same. When they stood up straight again, the man was smiling.

"My name is Erik Karlsson. I'm sure you've already met Miss Annie over here." he said. Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we've had a very interesting encounter with her." the brunette said. Levi brushed his hand over Eren's arm to get him to stop talking about it further.

"I hope she wasn't a bother to you. I will admit we sent her as a spy to make sure you people weren't going to be a threat to us. However I did advise her to not take any drastic measures unless required." the man sad. Eren clenched his teeth and could hear Levi's growl next to him.

"Well did you know that bitch burned Eren's house down?" Levi asked. Eren shot his head in the ravens direction, clamping a hand over the man's mouth. Eren then turned his attention to Erik, but the older man spoke first.

"Is what he said the truth?" Erik asked. The brunette slowly let his hand slide off Levi's face and nodded his head. "I see. Is there anything else she did?" once again, Eren nodded his head.

"My mother died in a titan attack, and I had a drawing of her in my sketchbook I managed to get from my house before it too turned to ash. It got stolen as well." Eren admitted. His voice was weak, but he managed to say it all without breaking down and crying like he did when it was stolen. Erik turned his attention to Annie.

"Miss Leonhardt, do you have that drawing with you?" he asked her. She scowled at the brunette before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper. "Mind explaining to me why you have tortured this poor boy?"

Silence. Erik sighed deeply, and motioned for the other men that came with them, except for Frank, to take her away. She went silently of course after handing the paper over to Erik. The man then stood up and gave it back to Eren, allowing the man to unfold the paper and take a look at it. Eren let out a great sigh when he saw his mother's smiling face, unscathed. He folded the paper back up and thanked Erik.

Soon afterwards, they began the actual negotiations.

"I'm assuming you brought so many soldiers because you were worried that we'd ambush you?" Erik asked. Eren and levi both stayed silent about that, and it make Erik chuckle. "Well, as you can tell. Our military is no where near as big as yours, nor is our technology. Though with your help I believe we can fix that. Maybe we can even start a trading route."

"I'm sure our leader would be glad to help your people with anything you need as long as you give us what we need in return." Levi said. Eren nodded in agreement.

"Well we have plenty of food, but what we are lacking in is weaponry and technology." Erik said scratching his chin.

"I see. I'll have a talk with our leader, but I do believe that ever since we lost our outer wall, the population was gone down considerably due to lack of food. I'll have to check back to make sure this is what he'd want before finalizing everything." Levi said.

"Um, sir?" Eren called out. Both Erik and the raven turned their attention to him. "I-I was just wondering, do you know of any other groups of humans existing other than us?" Levi was about to tell Eren that he was stupid for asking that and that it was impossible. However, Erik spoke first.

"Why, yes. There are two others that are known of. However, they are much further away from your walls than us, so you'd have to take a longer trip to get to them." he said seriously. The two other males' jaws dropped to the floor. They had just learned that there were more humans six months ago, now they were being told that there were much more than they were aware of.

"Why haven't any of the other places reached out to us like you?" Levi asked. Erik looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"To be honest, your structure is the largest, and you're more advanced than anyone else. So I guess you could say they were scared. That's why I hired Miss Leonhardt to see what you people were about. When I realized you weren't a threat, I took the liberty of leading you to us."

"So let me get this straight, there are four structures full of humans and no one every thought it possible to join forces and fight the titans together?" Levi seemed to be getting a bit frustrated, but Eren placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Captain. It's not their fault they didn't have the technology or the resources. We should help them."

And just like that, Erik had agreed to return with Eren, Levi and their troops to get the treaty signed. The older man brought along a few soldiers of his own, including Annie after her agreeing to behave. So soon they returned to the walls and had formed a circle of men around Erik and his men, and Levi and Eren.

They got even more stares than usual with the foreigners they brought back with them when they finally returned to their home. Eren and Levi led them all the way to the academy and down to the principal's office. Levi opened the the door without knocking, revealing Pixis playing chess by himself. The man looked up at them, a bit irritated at the corporal's rudeness. His face softened a bit when he noticed the foreigners.

"I see that the mission was a success." Pixis said. He stood up from his seat and walked over to us. Eren put his hand out, gesturing towards Erik.

"Sir, this is Erik Karlsson. He's their leader and has agreed to negotiating with us." the brunette said. Erik gave the man a friendly smile and held his hand out.

"Mr Jaeger over here is very skilled at negotiating. I can see why you had him and Mr. Ackerman handle the talking when they arrived." the man said. Pixis took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Thank you. I knew Eren could handle it. Levi knew what we needed and Eren knew how to get it, that's precisely why I chose them. Now, may I ask what exactly you came here to talk about?" Pixis asked as he gestured for the man to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat in his own seat. As Erik sat down, he began to speak up as well, everyone else in the room listening intently.

"I was hoping you would be agree to a treaty and some trading routes. We have plenty of food to trade off, but we are in dire need of weaponry and technology." he said. Pixis placed his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers together as he nodded.

"Eren, would you mind telling me if this is a good idea? I value your opinion." the man said. Eren thought for a moment and came up with a response.

"Sir, I wouldn't have brought him here if I wasn't sure he wasn't a threat. He hasn't showed any signs of turning on us, nor will he. His army is a lot smaller than ours. I feel it's a good choice to join forces, especially since we have had a shortage of food since the first wall was broken down." the brunette said. Pixis then looked over at the raven.

"Corporal? Your thoughts?" he asked. Levi just closed his eyes and gave a very vague answer.

"I agree with the boy."


	15. Jealousy

With the negotiations over, Eren and Levi took Erik and his men to an inn to stay at for the night. Erik and Pixis had agreed to a treaty and it would be done the following day. Erik was a very nice man, always making sure his men were in high spirits while they were staying at the inn. He told Eren and Levi to stay for a few minutes to talk, seeing that the man never got a chance to actually talk about themselves.

Eren thought Erik was a lot like Pixis, very father-like. Though the closest father figure Eren had was Pixis, Erik was becoming a very important person in his life quickly. He though Mikasa and Armin would love him if they decided to go to the survey cops with him. Once they got together though they thought it best if they didn't risk their lives all the time, even if they were good at it.

After having a nice, but short conversation with Erik about themselves (Eren had to talk about Levi seeing that the man didn't really want to) the conversation got a bit awkward.

"So, Eren. You seem to be about the age where a man chooses to marry. Have you found anyone special?" he asked. Eren fidgeted uncomfortably in his spot as his cheeks flushed. "Ah, I know that look well. So who's the lucky woman?" he asked.

"W-well... actually I'm gay.." he said, looking a bit nervous to be admitting something like that. The whole room went silent, all eyes wide and on him, including Levi's. After a long wait for something to happen, the brunette started to regret ever saying those words. He looked over at his secret lover, who just stared back, not sure what to say. Finally after waiting what felt like forever, Erik reacted. He let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"Oh my, it never occurred to me that you would prefer men. I apologize for that." the wrinkles on his face were even deeper as he smiled at Eren. Levi looked over at the man and spoke up.

"Sir, could you do Eren a favor and not tell people he's gay? He's been made fun of for it before and I don't feel like bitching at shitty brats any time soon." Erik looked over at the raven and saw the glint of worry that shone through the man's emotionless mask.

"I don't talk about other people's lives without asking permission first. You have my word that not a soul will hear it from me."

After finally leaving the foreigners to their rooms at the inn, the couple went home. Once they got there, they settled down a bit before getting ready for bed. Eren tilted his head at the raven when he didn't try anything handsy once they were in bed, but curled up to him anyway. After settling into the bed and embracing his brunette who was resting on his chest, he spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm too tired to make you scream my name. I'll have you doing that tomorrow night, though." he said. Eren was suddenly very happy that the lights were out, because his face was probably as red as a tomato, and his pajama pants grew just a bit smaller below the waist.

*Time pass*

Eren was woken up suddenly by a sharp pain in his back just above his tail bone. It was the dead of night, and his painful screech could be heard all throughout the house. His eyes remained shut, and he arched his back, trying to get the thing that was stuck in his body to slide out. It didn't work, and he could ear Levi growl before the man shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here, Annie?!" he asked. A chuckle came from another part of the bedroom.

"Because I needed him out of the way." the woman said.

"You're fucking crazy.." Eren said, making the pain in his back worsen.

"Why the hell are you trying to get rid of him?! What do you have to fucking gain by doing such a horrible thing?" Levi asked the woman. Eren was unsure whether the man sounded on the brink of exploding on the woman or breaking down and crying. Maybe both.

"Well that's simple. I can get to you." she said moving closer to the raven.

"What?" Levi dared ask with a shaky voice. Annie crawled over to Levi's side of the bed and hovered over top of him.

"He's always been in the way of things when it comes to you. I've been in love with you since the days at the academy, but you always had your focus on that boy!"

"Uh, you know he's your age, right?" Levi asked, trying to push the woman away to get back to Eren. She pushed him back to his spot underneath her and brought her lips to his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and giving it a soft nibble before speaking.

"Come on, Levi. You know you want a good fuck, and I can give it to you. Let's do it right here next to the boy's dead body." she whispered. Levi fumed at her words and threw the woman off him, reaching into his side drawer and grabbing his emergency knife. Annie hit her head hard as she fell to the floor, rubbing her head to soothe the pain. Levi pounced on her, attempting to stab her in the throat, but she wouldn't go down that easily and held his arms back with all her strength.

"Screwing you is probably like throwing a hotdog down a hallway, slut." he said, glaring at the woman. She growled at the man.

"If you won't have me, then you'll die as well!" she shouted, pushing Levi off her and reversing their positions. She placed her knee on his stomach and kept her hands on his arms to keep the knife away. The raven switched the way he was holding the blade and slid it against the side of her right hand. She hissed and pulled it back, leaving her wide open for a swipe at her abdomen, which Levi did. Blood started dripping down to the lining of her pants. It was enough to be effective, but not enough to kill her. When the blood finally dripped onto the wooden floor Levi wanted to throw up. He'd have to triple scrub that later.

She held her stomach for a moment, accepting defeat, but then thought of a new plan, and rushed towards Eren, who was trying his best to keep his cries to a minimum. She pulled the knife out as quickly as possible before jabbing back into him in a different spot, opening up a new wound as blood poured out of the other one. Levi's eyes widened as he realized that Eren was now hurt in more than one spot. Before he could think, he lunged forward at the woman and pushed her to the floor. She gave him a menacing grin, which quickly disappeared as the raven sank his blade into her chest. Her eyes were wide, but she still had the expression that let him know she expected this to happen.

He pulled the knife out quickly, not caring about the blood that trailed down his arms and dripped onto the floor as he held the knife up and plunged it back into her over and over again. He was sure that her blood had coated him, but stabbed her repeatedly regardless. When he was sure that the woman was dead, still stabbing her even after she had stopped moving, he stepped off her and took his spot next to Eren to see how bad his wounds were.

He noticed how quickly the blood was pouring out of his first stab wound. The raven scurried out of the room and came back with his first aid kit. He pulled out a pure white bandage. After positioning Eren on his stomach, he grabbed the knife that was still stuck in the second wound and grit his teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Eren. But this is gonna hurt like a bitch." he said just before pulling out the knife. as he did, he kept whispering apologies and wrapped up his torso as gently as he possibly could. He didn't care that the pure white bandages were dyed red by the blood, he didn't care how gross he felt with Annie's blood all over himself, or how dirty his room was now. All he cared about was making sure Eren survived. He could deal with cleaning the filth and taking care of the body later. He lifted the brunette into his arms and started out the door. Eren weakly wrapped his arms around Levi's bloody neck and rested his head on the man's chest.

"Le..vi... I'm so.. sorry." the younger male mumbled. The blackette shook his head as he kicked his front door closed and started down the street at a brisk pace.

"Don't talk. It's not your fault Annie was a bitch. You're gonna make it, I'll make sure of it." he said in a soothing voice. He tried his best to hide the fact that he was really panicking.

"I'm feel so.. sleepy." Eren whispered, his eyes drooping. Levi shook Eren a bit to keep him awake.

"Stay awake, Eren! You have to stay with me!" he pulled his brunette closer to him and started walking faster. He didn't care that his arms were sore, or that his legs were getting tired from carrying a full grown man in his arms, he just wanted to make it to the hospital. He refused to let Eren die. He refused to lose him again. He refused to let his muscles give in and drop the brunette. He refused.

After finally arriving at the hospital, he shouted at the nearest nurse demanding the woman to get a doctor. She quickly rushed to get the nearest doctor, which just so happened to be Erwin.

"Levi, tell me what happened." the blonde said. Levi set his brunette in the gurney on his side and let them observe the wounds.

"A fucking bitch stabbed him twice." the raven said in a low grumble.

"Levi.." Eren mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open as much as he could to see his lover. Levi just stroked his hair and hushed him.

"Were you hurt at all? You're covered in blood." he asked and Levi shook his head.

"No, just Eren." Eren's eyes finally closed, but he reached up to touch Levi's hand on his head.

"Well I'm going to have a nurse check you for wounds just in case." Erwin said. He looked at the first wound and his eyes widened. "Damn, this doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix. I'm going to have to take a look to make sure the knife didn't hit any major organs." he started to roll Eren away when Levi stopped him and pulled the man by the collar of his doctor's coat.

"If he dies, I'll fucking kill you." Levi threatened. It was hard looking scary when he was so much shorter than the man, but he still managed. Erwin nodded his head, and Levi's grip loosened to let him go. The blonde rushed Erne down the hallway to the nearest open operating room.

Another nurse returned to Levi and checked his body for wounds in another room. The woman did indeed find a tear in the man's shirt and made him take his shirt off. She was an older woman, who looked to be a nice person, but stern when she needed to be. Once his shirt was off she found a cut on his left breast, which must've happened in the struggle with Annie. She cleaned him up and stitched his chest up as they had the usual small talk you'd have with a nurse.

"You must've put up a good fight if you only got away with a scratch." she said.

"Yeah well I'm a soldier." he said nonchalantly.

"I see. So how did you meet the young man you came in with? You seemed to be pretty close to him." she said. Levi looked down at her from his high spot on the hospital bed. Why not tell her? It's not like she was going to tell people about it all. It's just one person anyway.

"I met him when he was enrolled at the military academy I taught at. We were roommates for awhile."

"Roommates? Is a teacher and student sharing a room really okay?" she looked up from what she was doing and gave him a curious look.

"Well they ad no other choices. All the teachers had taken up their own rooms, so I had to take up a room with a student. But anyway, we got really close, and then I had to leave. It took three more years before we were able to meet again, and he hate me at first for ot saying goodbye when I did leave." the raven looked up at the ceiling, looking back at all the time he spent with Eren.

"How did you two end up so close again?" the woman asked, finishing up the last few stitches.

"Well he lost his house. The bitch that stabbed him burned down his house awhile ago, so I offered to let him live with me. It didn't take much time for us to get back to the way we were, though things are a lot more different now." the nurse snipped the end of the string and started to clean up.

"Is your relationship a romantic one? If you don't mind me asking." she asked. Levi didn't say anything, silently giving her his answer. She sighed and decided to break the tension. "I hope you're using protection. You may not have to worry about getting pregnant, but there are still diseases that can be passed around."

"Tch." he let out a small smile and looked at the woman. "Thanks for the information." he said. She smiled back at him.

"Eren will be fine, Dr. Smith is a very good surgeon despite his age." she said. Levi nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"I fucking hope so."


	16. Happy Ending

**HELLO YOU GUYS! This is the last chapter of my shitty fanfic, I don't know, I'm excited to be able to say this is finished but I'm also kind of broken up about it. I guess maybe I can just write a few Ereri smuts to get over my sadness. But yeah, I have only one more fanfiction I'm currently working on. You guys so should pm me or review what you think I should do next, I have a list of stuff i've watched on my profile. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this experience as much as I did. I love you all! For the last time, Lilly out!**

A couple days after the incident, Levi sat in Eren's hospital room. Annie was officially pronounced dead and Levi was put on leave for a week to recuperate. It was self defense, so obviously he didn't get in any trouble, though it wasn't officially self defense until Eren woke up and told them what had happened. After waiting for so long, Levi had grown seriously tired of the silence. He started telling the brunette what happened even though the man was in unconscious. Erwin promised that the man would wake up, and that he'd be fine once he did, but it's been three whole days and the younger male hasn't shown any signs of waking up.

Levi did of course tell Armin and Mikasa seeing how they were the most important people to the brunette besides him (he hoped). Mikasa freaked out that Eren got hurt and almost died a second time under Levi's watch. Levi didn't say a word as she screamed in his face, and Armin didn't even think about getting involved. After Mikasa stormed out of the waiting room they were in she went straight to Eren's hospital room. She was immediately denied access to her adopted brother with her mood. Erwin didn't want her hurting the man more than he already was. It took Armin an hour to convince the man that Mikasa wasn't going to hurt him to let her through.

Ever since then, the woman refused to leave. Armin had to practically beg her to go out to eat. Even Levi thought it unhealthy to not eat even if it were for the sake of seeing the one you loved. She went out twice a day to scarf down food and then stayed the rest of the day in the brunettes room as the man slept. She was forced by Armin to go home during the night and get some rest, though when she arrived at the hospital she had large bags under her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't sleeping a wink until Eren woke up. Levi, well.. there was no convincing him to leave the hospital. He went home once to shower and get a change of clothes, but besides that he stayed at the hospital, guilty that the brunette had lost his home and almost his life over him.

Erwin had told them that the man would wake up within a few days, and it was agonizing waiting for the moment his eyes finally opened, put the three pulled through it for Eren. It wasn't until the middle of the night that the brunette finally woke up.

(Guhh, my head feels fuzzy..)

Eren slowly opened his eyelids and noticed the white hospital room ceiling. He knew instantly what was going on. Memories of a few days ago came rushing back to him. Being back in a hospital room made the brunette feel deja vu, since it was definitely not the first time he was in the hospital. He realized how often it happened whenever the raven was around.

(That man i going to be the death of me. But.. I guess I don't really care.)

Eren looked around the dark roo,m, spotting his raven in one of the three chairs in the room. He looked around to find something small, anything small really. There was a small end table next to his bed that had many things he could use for his plan. He smirked weakly when he found a pencil on the edge and picked it up. He knew his arms were currently weak, so he threw the pencil as hard as he could. It soared across the room, eraser landing on the raven's forehead, startling him out of his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Mikasa, I swear to god if you do that again I'll-" Levi stopped mid sentence when he opened his eyes and realized the woman wasn't there. Eren had closed his eyes and pretended to sleep again. The drugs in his IV really helped him keep a straight face. Levi looked over at the 'sleeping' brunette and stood up from his chair. He made his way over to his hospital bed and sank to his knees, resting his arms down on the bed next to Eren's legs and laying his head down on top of his arms.

Eren finally smiled a weak smile, and looked down at the man. Levi had his eyes closed, and the brunette felt the urge reach out and touch him, so he did. He ran his fingers through the soft locks of the raven's hair, brushed the tips of his pointer and middle finger to Levi's skin and finally rested them on top of one of the man's hands.

"I knew you were awake." Levi's said softly, lifting his head to look up at his brunette. "You didn't have to throw that pencil at me, you know. Brat." Eren let out a small chuckle.

"I know, but I thought it would be funny." Levi pressed his fingers between the empty gaps of Eren's.

"You could've seriously hurt yourself doing that." the older male stated, giving Eren a stern look.

"But I didn't. Besides, I'm too drugged up to be able to feel pain anyway." Levi shook his head at the man.

"I swear, you're gonna make my hair fall out at this rate. Stop ending up in hospitals, Eren."

"I'll try." Eren laughed. "So what's gonna happen with the treaty now that this whole thing happened with one of Erik's men?"

"Well, since Annie is dead, you're the only person who can tell Pixie the real story besides me. So you have to talk to him when you're out of the hospital. Also, Pixie told me that he want's to discuss with us what to do about the treaty, though Erik is denying that he knew anything about what that blonde bitch did."

"I'm not even gonna try to correct you on Pixis' name again. Anyway, I really don't think he did. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do such a thing." Eren said. Levi nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so either. That's why I told Pixie refrain from calling the treaty off. He's just postponing it until he talks to you about it." he gave the brunette a peck on the forehead before standing up. "But enough about that, I'm gonna go get the doctor and tell him you're awake."

*Time pass*

Eren was released from the hospital a week later. Levi put him on bed rest and kept him out of work until he was fully able to function. Mikasa tried her best to get Eren to move out of Levi's place, but it didn't work. Mikasa was becoming a real piece of work, but he loved his sister. He knew that one day she'd understand that Levi was now and forever going to be a part of his life.

Dot Pixis had summoned him and Levi two weeks after the incident and Eren was able to stand straight without pain, but still had his torso wrapped up. They walked inside the Academy and went straight to Pixis' office and made closed the door behind them. Inside stood Pixis, Erik and his men. A chair in front of the desk was left empty for eren to sit.

"Ah, you're here." Pixis said. He had motioned for the brunette to sit, which he did and the meeting began. "Alright Eren, I want you to understand that if you tell a single lie here, there will be consequences." He said. Eren nodded his head.

"I understand."

"Alright, now tell me what happened to your house."

"Well, it burned down one day. I didn't really know why, but Levi and i suspected that it was Annie that did it."

"Alright, what about when you were staying with the corporal, what happened there?" Pixis asked.

"Uh, someone was in our house one night, and at first I thought it was Levi, but the next morning he sai he hadn't left the bedroom once. I slept n the couch, and another night the same thing happened. I pretended to be asleep until she got closer to me. I jumped on top of her and realized it was Annie. Levi and i both tried to keep her in her place and make sure that she couldn't leave, but she got away. Then a couple weeks ago she got back in and stabbed me in the middle of the night. I couldn't see much from where I was laying, but I could hear a struggle going on. She told Levi that she had dong it for him.." Eren clenched his fists in his lap. "She.. she said she was in love with him, and even offered him sex. Of course he didn't take it, and I heard another struggle. Then I felt the knife get pulled off me and she stabbed me again."

"How do you know it wasn't the corporal who stabbed you?" Pixis asked. Eren shook his head.

"Levi would never do that. Besides, when I opened my eyes, I could see a small bit of Levi through my field of vision. He was nowhere near where I got stabbed." Eren said. Pixis nodded an gestured for him to continue. Eren looked down at his lap, giving his hands another squeeze before looking back up at the man. "I heard some sounds, something I can't describe, but I think that was when Levi killed Annie. Then everything went silent. Levi picked me up and carried me to the hospital. I don't remember ever getting there, though. All I can remember was him carrying me." Pixis took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment taking in everything Eren had said. When he opened his eyes again, he looked over at Erik.

"The stories match, all we need to do is figure out if the treaty is still going to happen." he said. Erik looked over at Eren, a slight plead visible in his eyes.

"Sir, I don't think it was Erik's fault. Sure he was the one who sent her over here as a spy, but he had no bad intentions when doing so. He only sent her over there to observe. Annie acted on her own. This has nothing to do with the treaty."

"I agree with Eren, the bitch did it on her own. If Erik wanted him dead he would've used someone better." Levi said. He had been leaning against the wall, listening to every work the two had said. Pixis looked over at him and gave him a look for his horrible manners.

"I guess that means I have a lot of planning to do for the signing. We shall discuss this at a later time." Eren stood up and bowed to Pixis.

"It was good seeing you again, sir." Eren said. Pixis nodded his head at him.

"You too, Eren. But before you leave, I must ask you a question." Eren looked up at him and waited for him to speak again. "Are you and Corporal Levi in a romantic relationship?" Eren's eyes widened to the point they could've popped out. He looked over at Erik, who mouthed the words "It wasn't me" at him. He then looked over at Levi, who just stared back, eyes also a bit wider.

"Wh-wh-what m-makes you th-think that?" Eren asked.

"You two seem very close, just like how you were a few years ago." Eren shook his head and tried to tell the man they weren't together, but it just came out as incoherent words. Pixis stood up and walked over to the brunette, looking down at the man with a stern look. "Eren. tell me the truth." he demanded, his voice booming throughout the room. It made Eren's shaking voice stop and he just stood there, weakly nodding his head. "I see. You may go now." he said. Eren's jaw dropped to the floor, and he tilted his head.

"Uhh, sir?" Levi spoke up, even he was a bit confused by the man's actions.

"You're both grown men, there's nothing illegal going on. It's nothing I can do anything about."

"Oh..." Eren said. The two left without another word. They walked most of the way home in silence, not knowing what to think about what had just happened. It was true, Levi and eren could now be together without worry of anyone else finding out. It was like a dream come true. When they reached their neighborhood, Eren felt so happy he threw his arms around his lover and pulled him into an embrace. "We can do this now whenever we want, Levi!" he said. At first, Levi was going to push the brunette off and scold him for doing such a thing in public, but then it hit him that he had nothing to fear now about something like this. He returned the embrace and looked up at his brunette.

"Yeah, and we can do this, too." he said, reaching up for the brunette's cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. He could hear the whispers around him for what they were doing.

"Isn't that Corporal Ackerman?"

"Why is he with such a young boy?"

"God, I wish I could kiss the corporal as well!" Eren parted their lips and glared at the woman who said the last sentence.

"Hey, fuck off. He's my boyfriend." he said.

By the time eren was back at work, the entire survey corps knew about him and Levi. Some were openly disgusted, but many that weren't open about it stayed quiet out of fear of what the couple could do if they spoke out. Everyone knew how powerful a team they were, even if they didn't actually witness it. Some of Erik's men were sent over to their walls and the same with many of the survey corps men going to help Erik's men. They had begun a trading route and had started it immediately. Everything seemed to be going pretty well. Eren and Levi's squad was pretty psyched that Levi had finally found someone, and even Petra started acting like a total Mikasa and said "You better not hurt him."

Yeah, life became pretty great. Levi and Eren were great together, and everyone who supported them could see that, even the people who didn't could see that. Levi treated him well.

*Time pass*

Eren was finally allowed to fight titans again a month after the incident happened. He was fully functional again and had no problem kicking some titan ass. He thought he may have even gotten better.

"Eren, get your ass to bed." Levi said. Eren bit his lip and sat on the bathroom floor, back against the door.

"Just a minute!" he said. He knew he wasn't going to take a minute, but what's a little exaggeration going to hurt? There was no way he was going to bed the way he was now, he felt mortified just thinking about it.

(Curse you teenage hormones and shirtless Levi!)

The door handle turned and the door opened up quickly. Eren fell backwards, revealing to Levi his raging boner in his pajama pants.

"So that's why you haven't gone to bed." the older male said as Eren lay there both embarrassed and staring at the raven's shirtless glory. Without another word, he knelt down and climbed on top of Eren.

"U-uhh, L-L-L-Levi?!" Eren could feel his cheeks turning bright red.

"I said I'd make love to you when we got back from the trip, but then you got hurt. So, would you rather do this on the bathroom floor or on our bed?" the raven asked. Eren's eye widened and he started squirming under the man's grasp.

"N-neither!"

"Was that stutter from you lying or being nervous?" Levi asked. Eren stopped struggling a bit and looked up at the man.

"What?" he asked.

"Eren, you don't have anything to worry about now. No one is going to take me away this time. I'm here to stay unless you tell me otherwise." now the brunette was still, looking into Levi's eyes. He could see all the emotions running through the usually blank eyes. He loved that about Levi. He loved that the man didn't show his emotions to or for anyone besides Eren. He loved that everything Levi did was now for Eren, and that the man would do anything to protect him. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren deeply after a moment of silence between them. He pulled away and stood up, holding his hands out to help the brunette up, which he did. They stepped out of the bathroom, and kissed with every step they took towards the bathroom.

They slowly made their way to the bedroom, and Eren's back hit the door. Levi took this moment to bit down on the brunette's lip, earning a moan from him, and slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern of Eren's mouth. Their tongues twirled and twisted around each other, a battle for dominance that Eren quickly lost. Levi reached his hand down to the hem of the brunette's shirt and just barely slid his fingers underneath the soft cloth. Eren shivered as Levi brushed his fingertips across the top of his pajama pants.

Levi pulled himself completely away, earning a whine from his brunette, and turned the doorknob to open the door. He gently pushed Eren back towards the bed, and let him lay on top of the soft surface before climbing on top of him. He placed a leg between both of the brunette's and pressed it directly up against his crotch.

"Ahh!" Eren arched his back at the contact. Levi leaned down and pressed their lips together. After a few passionate moments he began trailing kisses down the side of Eren's jaw and neck. He slid his hands underneath the brunette's shirt again and pulled it off. He looked down at the naked torso that was underneath him, taking in every inch of tanned skin and trailing his fingers around in circles on his stomach. He moved on to kissing Eren's neck again, slowly moving downward until he reached a hardened nipple.

Eren looked down at the raven as the older male took his nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud. Incoherent cuss words and moans came out of his mouth as the man teased the bud, using his hand to play with the other. When he finished his teasing, he continued to kiss down the brunette's chest, to his stomach, and then stopped when his chin touched the cotton of Eren's pajama pants. Levi looked up at the younger male, silently asking permission to take the pants off. Eren nodded his head and he immediately went to work. He pulled the pants down slowly, making sure it killed the brunette at how slow he was going. When that was off, he tossed the pants to the floor and did the same thing with his boxers. Levi positioned himself between Eren's legs and stared at the hardened member.

"You got bigger while I was gone." the raven said, smirking up at him. Eren covered his face, mortified at the statement.

"I was 15 last time we had sex!" he said loudly. Levi chuckled.

"You've definitely gotten a lot bolder when it comes to talking about sex, too." Eren shook his head.

"Sh-shut up and get on with it already!" the brunette shouted. Levi took the opportunity to say something he never thought he'd say.

"Yes, master." Eren's boner twitched. Levi smiled at the response he got. He flicked his tongue on the tip, making Eren gasp. When he swirled his tongue around on the tip it made Eren swear more incoherent words, followed by moans. The raven then took the head of the brunette's cock into his mouth, sending Eren over the edge.

He slowly took in as much of Eren's member as he could, and used his hand to pump the rest as he bobbed his head. The brunette's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. Before he had much time to enjoy it, Levi slid his member out of his mouth, and instead pumped it completely with his hand as he stuck three fingers into his mouth. He sat back up, still pumping the cock in his hand as he did so. Once he had coated each finger with a good amount of saliva, he positioned his pointer finger at the entrance to Eren's hole.

"This is gonna feel really weird and painful. Just try to focus on what I'm doing with my other hand and relax." Levi said, and pressed the first finger into his tight entrance. Eren cringed at the weird feeling, it was hard relaxing when he's got a finger up his ass. But when Levi moved around and twisted and curled his finger Eren felt even more uncomfortable. He had forgot about how weird it was being prepared. All he could remember about losing his virginity was that it felt amazing once he got hit the-

"Oh fuck!"

Prostate.

"Ah, there it is." Levi purred. He had been looking for that sweet spot to try and get Eren back into the mood. He had stopped pumping his cock to focus on stretching him out, so it was probably a little more uncomfortable than he'd like it to be. He shoved another finger inside, but immediately pressed them both against Eren's prostate keep him comfortable. He made a scissor-like motion with his fingers to stretch him out more. Soon he had three fingers sliding easily inside the brunette.

He pulled his fingers out of Eren, earning a small whimper from him. Levi pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion, giving Eren quite the show as he did so before climbing back on top of him. He positioned his leaking member up against his skillfully stretched entrance. He took one more look at his brunette.

"You ready?" he asked. Eren nodded his head.

"Mhm. Hey Levi?" Eren asked.

"'Yeah?"

"I love you." Eren said. He knew that his already flushed cheeks were becoming redder. He had never admitted this to him since they were reunited, and Levi's eyes had widened to a normal size from the confession. Even he wasn't expecting the brunette to say it so naturally. He thought that he'd have to drill it out of him before he admitted his feelings. He placed a hand on the younger male's cheek and spoke.

"I love you, too." he said. He kissed him deeply, pressing his member inside Eren's entrance just enough to get the head in. Levi stopped for a moment to let him adjust to the mass inside him before pushing completely inside. He stayed motionless for a couple of minutes once he was buried inside, making sure Eren was okay with moving before he did so. He moved slowly, pulling out halfway before pushing back in. He did a few more thrusts to get Eren used to the movements before aiming for his prostate.

"Fuck! L-Levi.. ahhh!" the raven hit it on the first try, and it made Eren go crazy. Levi positioned himself better, wrapping the brunette's legs around his waist and thrusted back into him, hitting him once again in that sweet spot. He quickened his pace and made sure to hit Eren's prostate every time. Eren's hands had been clutching the bed for dear life the whole time, but Levi decided to move those, too. He wrapped them around his neck.

Eren had to grab something, so he tried grabbing the raven's skin. Though, he just ended up clawing at Levi's back, right between his shoulder blades. The raven winced in pain, but soon he realized that he actually liked it. He could feel his climax drawing closer, so he placed his hand on Eren's forgotten member and began pumping it. It didn't take long for the heat to build up inside Eren's lower half and for him to finally climax.

"Leviiii!" Eren shouted as he came all over both of their stomachs. Levi felt the brunettes walls tighten around him, making him cum as well.

"Eren.." he whimpered as he rode out his climax. When they were both finished, he collapsed onto his brunette. Everything was silent, aside from their heavy panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Levi, that was.." Eren started, he stopped when he ran out of breath.

"Fucking amazing." Levi finished. He looked down at Eren as he slid his member out of him. Eren whimpered at the feeling. "Better than I remember."

"It's been three years." Eren said giving him a look as the man lay back next to him.

"Who cares? The point is we just had sex and he both enjoyed it." Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"Please tell me you're not gonna openly tell anyone if they ask. I really don't feel like talking about my sex life to anyone but you." Levi tched.

"Says the one who didn't just have a dick in his mouth."

"And you were fucking great at sucking it." silence passe between the two. It was soon broke though by their laughter. Both of them found their conversation amusing, and it felt great that they could act like this after doing something so intimate. "I love you, Levi." Eren said. Levi looked over at his lover, taking in all of his facial features before kissing him sweetly. He had a feeling that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, and didn't mind the thought one bit.

'"I love you too, Eren."


End file.
